Domination
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Seto and Yami engage in a duel in Seto's office. The only problem starts off to be the broken heat until their desires break free. Uke and Seme versions of both Seto and Yami. Some actual Duel Monsters knowledge a plus. Lemmie, this one's for you!
1. Snow

**Domination**

_-1-_

"Did you hear me? Quit stalling and make your move already!"

"When I'm ready!" the former Pharaoh shot back to an impatient Seto Kaiba.

The two of them had been engaged in a heated duel for a little more over a half an hour, with Yami in the LP lead at 7000 and Kaiba at 5000. They had been going back and forth in terms of skill and execution, but after several turns of tactical superiority, their aptitude was at a stalemate with their life points showing minimal difference between the other. Since Yami had received his own body, Seto had begun calling the game shop, demanding that they duel every now and then; regardless of the weather. In fact, the smaller male expected nothing different from his dueling equal than to receive a call completely out of the blue to have a battle with him. Through, rain, sleet, snow and sun, when Seto wanted a duel, he would send a limo out for Yami to bring him to Kaiba Corp.

Today was no different.

Cautiously, Yami's ruby-amethyst eyes skimmed over the cards in this hands then aimlessly floated over to the vast row of windows behind Kaiba. Large amounts of snow spiraled in its thick descent to the town below it, blanketing everything within the horizon in stark white. However, it wasn't the fact that Seto insisted he arrive during such a snowstorm that bothered Yami...

"Would you hurry up?" Kaiba barked, crossing his arms. Frowning slightly, Yami 's eyes silkily glided from the windows over to the impatient CEO, whose tawny hair was slightly matted against his forehead. _"Eg-gow harr...," _Yami murmured in his native tongue, ignoring the sweat lining his brow.

It was the heat.

Noticing his rival's gaze, Kaiba snorted haughtily. "Would you stop worrying about the heat? I told you it's being fixed, so forget about it and concentrate on making your move and ending your turn. I'm getting tired of waiting, Yami!"

"Very well," Yami complied, placing two cards face down and setting a monster in defense mode, "I end my turn. It's your move, Kaiba."

"It's about time." the taller male complained, drawing his next card.

Yami's wary exotic eyes studied Kaiba's every movement; reading the taller man's body language accordingly. He and Seto had dueled so many times throughout the past few years of their lives being entwined with the other's that the elegant former ruler could tell what card or set of cards his proud counterpart hand in his arsenal from just a simple gesture. And Yami was ready to counterattack the summoning that he knew would take place.

No monsters were on Seto's side of the field and Yami had one under his control. He pressed his lips together in a thin line while he gazed at Seto. The taller other voiced his actions as he executed them; his teeming blue eyes burning directly into Yami's. A faint and familiar smirk marked Seto's face. For a moment, Yami felt completely vulnerable to the other's predatory glare. The way the strands of russet and sepia acutely framed Seto's face and lightly clung to his skin only enhanced the intensity in his blue eyes; stirring an emotion within Yami's lithe body and causing his frown to deepen. Seto Kaiba was the only man Yami knew of that could appear as visually appealing as much as he proved as a formidable opponent. And he was the only man Yami would allow to taunt him in such ways; whether on purpose or not.

"In addition to placing a card face down, because you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand to the field in attack position..."

"Bottomless Trap Hole."

A dashing smirk curved Seto's lips. "Destruction Jammer," he mused, casually discarding a card from his hand.

Seeing this, Yami couldn't help but feel a pleased smile spread about his lips; both from being able to read Seto so well and from the resistance and retaliation his rival conjured.

"I knew you'd play that in response to my trap, Kaiba. So I play Solemn Judgment. By halving my life points..."

"Seven Tools, Yami." Kaiba countered in a smooth tone, allowing himself to lose 1000 LP from the card's effect.

"What?" Yami questioned incredulously.

"Oh please, Yami. Don't tell me you didn't see that one coming," he trailed off smugly, "You know me too well not to...unless you're losing focus."

"That is absurd."

"You're disappointing me, Yami." Seto frowned. It was true. Throughout all the times they had dueled, Kaiba had brought his best to the table and always remained bested by Yami in the end.

Although the arrogant CEO wanted to win against his greatest rival and worthiest opponent, wallowed in the depths of his soul did he yearn for Yami to continue to overwhelm him. With every duel, his entire being earnestly desired to be beaten, to be dominated in ways that he would allow only Yami to bestow upon him. If he received anything less from the captivating duelist, he would feel robbed of not only the satisfaction of a great duel, but cheated out of rather sensual stimulation as well. "You're getting sloppy."

Yami scowled at this, but he could not deny it. Blast the voluminous heat. It was manipulating his focus and marring his gameplay. But most importantly of all, it was disinteresting Seto.

Idly, his liquidy amethystine eyes looked over his cards to plan out his next moves for when his turn arrived.

But before long, for one of the rare times in his life, Yami was rapidly losing interest in their duel. The rippling incandescence washed over him in stagnant constant; tightening his leather and playing tricks on his eyes. It was just too hot in the office. He swore the heaters had to be beyond repair. It was so hot in that room alone, Yami contemplated leaving Kaiba Corp and going to stand in the frigid blizzard. At least then he would no longer need to worry about the heat of the office—but the hotness instead of his mouth hungrily against Kaiba's as they rolled around in the tranquil snow fighting for dominance. Yami's passion would be as pure as the freshly driven snow—and Seto would gladly be the only driver Yami ever had...

"Yami!"

The shout of his name snapped Yami out of his dizzying trance. Shaking his spiky head, he gave Kaiba his full visual attention; not regretting his rather sensually distracting train of thought in the least. Perhaps the manipulation of the heat wasn't so unbearable as Yami originally thought. "I apologize, Kaiba. My thoughts are rather...scattered due to these conditional circumstances."

"Please," Seto snorted, " I thought you were born in Egypt? Even I can endure longer heat conditions than this." Seto claimed arrogantly, a flicker of a glint in his azure eyes that Yami couldn't read. And at the moment, he didn't care to. Closing his eyes for a moment to better calibrate his thoughts, Yami sighed. Once he regained his focus, his ruby-violet orbs trailed up to Seto, then at the monsters in attack mode on his side of the field. His eyes then darted to the slot in Seto's duel disk that led to the graveyard. Seeing Yami's violet-crimson eyes search the area, Seto pressed a button that ejected the formerly discarded cards into his hand and he spread the items in his hand so Yami could see them. And sure enough, he saw a Monster Reborn there. Not only did Seto pull off keeping his Cyber Dragon to tribute it, but he also utilized a Cost Down and discarded a card to normal summon the first Blue Eyes while using Monster Reborn to bring back one that Yami had already sent to the Graveyard earlier.

Much to Yami's dismay, the gaping maws of two 3000 ATK Blues Eyes White Dragons were staring him down. He had a trap set to specifically negate and destroy the summoning of such a monster, but the distraction of the heat, and Seto's allure, split his attention into threes.

His face twisted into an annoyed frown and he cursed to himself; an action that did not go unnoticed by Seto.

The mahogany-haired CEO enjoyed seeing his rival's face contort in frustration whenever they dueled. And from the summon of his most prized monster out on the field, a darkly appeasing smile slithered across his lips; showcasing a hint of his arousal. He'd be lying if being in this particular position of power over Yami with his favorite card didn't sensually stimulate him in some way. Seto loved seeing Yami's fiery desire and determined will to execute a great battle and to be able to keep up with his moves, if not be a few steps ahead.

Only Yami was allowed to best him in anything he excelled at. Inwardly and secretly, he claimed Yami to be his. His prize, his trophy, the ultimate that Seto would probably never be, himself. Steadily, his cobalt hues narrowed at his sultry obsession-incarnate, attempting to read Yami's now cocky demeanor. Seto said nothing while his studious eyes swirled within those alluring drops of amaranth.

"What are you doing Kaiba? Aren't you going to attack me?" Yami jested. The mocking tone in the former pharaoh's voice caused Seto to raise an amused eyebrow. He could have sworn the former pharaoh was taunting him, despite the firm tone of his voice. And that was an challenging exhilaration Seto refused to pass up. He knew Yami had to be bluffing, yet he had one remaining card face down and his life points had dwindled down to 3500 thanks to his Solemn Judgment play.

If Seto hadn't known Yami as well as he did, and based on Life Points loss, Seto would have believed he had this duel won. And while that may had seemed satisfying from the start, he would not forgive Yami for allowing him to beat him so easily.

But the smug smirk painted across Yami's desirable lips promised Seto otherwise. And in turn, a rumbling chuckle brewed in the taller male's throat. "And walk into a trap? I know you better than that, Yami..."

Hearing these words, Yami's eyes traveled wordlessly down Seto's broad torso and lingered just beneath the etchings of his belt before rolling back upto his face. Tauntingly, he quirked an eyebrow. "And I know you more than you realize. So what will you do?"

'You had better not lose this, Yami,' Seto thought to himself. Raising his hand dramatically, Kaiba commanded his first Blue Eyes to attack. Yami did nothing to stop it and allowed the powerhouse to annihilate his face down card, a Sangan. Quickly, Yami searched his deck for a card within the proper attributes and added it to his hand.

Seto eyed Yami with conflicted eyes. Part of him wanted to trust Yami's better judgment, while the other part was swiftly becoming thoroughly disgusted with this bleak turn of events.

'You had better win... I want you to beat me...' Kaiba feverishly thought, hesitating to have his second Blue Eyes to attack. Yami dutifully took note of this, but made no attempts to stop it. Instead he held out his arms and lifted his head high. "I'm waiting, Kaiba."

Aggravated now, Seto barked his order to his dragon. The light played about its garish scales as its long neck wriggled in the shape of the energy blast it prepared to unleash. Right before its projectile fired, Seto glanced over at Yami. The mighty king of games kept a confident look amongst his acute regal features; a look that he was glad to see Seto decipher the moment a booming white flash devoured his form. Seto bit his tongue to keep from calling out to his opponent and forced to keep a nonchalant expression as his piercing eyes searched through the clearing smoke. Soon, the proud silhouette of Yami was seen still standing tall and unscathed; his life points untouched. A wave of relief rippled throughout Seto and his eyes caught glimpse of the card that had saved Yami.

"Kuriboh..." Seto muttered.

"Oh yes." Yami smirked, holding the card between his pointer and middle finger.

The play was an obvious one, but nonetheless, it kept the game going.

"Finished with your turn, Kaiba?"

"Hnn" Kaiba scoffed, his haughty features returning and he crossed his arms. "Your move."

"Draw," Yami uttered, obtaining his next card.

Time stealthily seeped through the cracks of time as the two battled. When Yami pushed Seto to his limit's end, he returned the same to Yami with twice the intensity. Everytime Yami restricted Seto's powerful plays and ebbed the strength of his strategies, the taller man could not fight back the low salacious growls that thrived in his throat. He lived for this type of engaging thrill that he only received from Yami. And after each duel he always wanted more. And Seto wouldn't dare say it, but he was certain the heat was manipulating his thoughts as well. His frigid-hued orbs glinted as they narrowed at Yami's slender form; glided discreetly over the lightly tanned skin and whispered through the thick locks of hair framing his face. Kaiba had always taken notice of Yami's attractiveness for a male, but he had never actually given it this much attention until now. He didn't much care for being sexually attracted to an individual of the same gender, but he found Yami to be an alluring exception. He wondered what thoughts Yami had towards him in that context.

Several more turns passed and Yami's LP was at a mere 100 while Kaiba's stood at 3000. Kaiba had plus four field advantage over Yami with a Majestic Red Dragon and his 3rd Blue Eyes, tribute summoned by Kaiser Sea Horse, and 2 face down spell or trap cards. As for Yami, there was one card in his hand and 2 face downs on his side of the field. The lithe male could feel tiny rivulets of sweat trickle down his face, but not from the duel. The situation was a typical one for him and Kaiba, so he was used to it, but the heat was becoming too much. Dueling Kaiba demanded all of his attention, but he was becoming too distracted for his, and Seto's, likes. In fact, the tawny-haired male eyed Yami with frigid stern eyes. It was obviously apparent from the way the duel was going, he was feeling cheated out of what started off as a promising duel.

But for Kaiba and himself, he was going to win this duel.

"My turn, draw." Yami called, his sonorous voice showing obvious sounds of fatigue, but once he held the card between his fingers, a knowledgeable jolt coursed through him and his features brightened.

"Yes..." Seto murmured, recognizing the look all too well.

Both he and Yami knew that this turn would be Yami's last for this round. With perfectly acute and precise fluid motions, Yami brought the card to the center of the duel disk. His actions were executed like perfect prose, as he played out his final turn. "First, I activate the Shooting Star Bow-Ceal and equip it to your Majestic Red Dragon. It loses 1000 attack points, but allows you to attack me directly...but because this is my turn, that effect is nulled. Next, I activate Snatch Steal, taking control of your Blue Eyes, thus allowing you to gain 1000 life points."

Smirking, Kaiba shrugged. "It's not like its going to matter."

Yami nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Hnnn" Seto mused.

"Now, I play the spell card Axe of Despair and equip it to my Blue Eyes, making it's attack 4000. And because I have not normal summoned, or special summoned a monster this turn, I play Dark Magic curtain and pay half my life points to bring out Dark Magician!"

"Yes...!" Kaiba smiled darkly, chuckling to himself. "Very commendable, Yami. You've managed to get not only my prized Blue Eyes on your side of the field, but also your Dark Magician as well from nothing. I'm impressed."

"You'll be more than impressed once I'm finished with you, Kaiba." Yami taunted, a thick hint of allure in his tone that he meant as a challenge. "Then show me," Seto dared, spreading his arms invitingly. And for that brief fleeting moment, Yami imagined what it would be like binding those arms in tight leather while he pressed his bare chest against Seto's. The thought alone tightened his pants and only enhanced the taunting look that broadened his majestic features.

He would have to keep that particular thought in mind for a later date.

Triumph swam in his liquidy eyes as he pointed his finger at Seto and commanded his monsters to attack. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack with White Lightning and destroy his Majestic Red Dragon!" With no other choice but to obey, the shiny white dragon reeled its head back and opened its mouth wide. Seto's eyes widened and his mouth grew into an expectant, almost perverse, grin. The sight of his Blue Eyes taking orders from his greatest rival appeased him greatly. A hearty laugh bubbled its way through his chest as the engulfing attack collided with his syncro monster, sending blinding after shocks his way.

Yami didn't miss a beat.

"Dark Magician, give Kaiba a direct attack and wipe out the rest of his life points!" Yami chirped, emphasizing his words of victory. At his master's command, the Dark Magician twirled his wand in his hands like a light baton and pointed its jeweled tip at the guffawing Seto Kaiba. "Dark Magic Attack!" Yami commanded, forcing the hologram familiar to set forth a crackling blast of dark energy at Kaiba. The taller male continued to laugh soundly, and proudly, as his life points dwindled down to zero, "Yes, Yami! This is exactly what I expected from you! Only you can make me feel this invigorated to duel!" Accepting the compliment, Yami smiled faintly and rested his hands at his sides. "Thank you."

"But don't think just because I enjoy our duels together, that I'm going to let you off so easily."

Curiously amused by not only Seto's words, but the suggestive timbre of it, Yami quirked an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, Kaiba?" the former pharaoh voiced in a smooth, deep tone that was very inviting. A chuckle settled in Seto's throat. "The remainder of our duel! What do you think?" he gestured elaborately, "Last I checked, this was a match. We've got one more round to go, Yami."

"That is true."

"And I don't appreciate the way you lost your focus back there... It almost cost you your victory and I don't like that. Am I not a worthy enough opponent in your eyes anymore that you think you can duel me so carelessly?"

"No, Kaiba, that isn't it."

"Let me guess, it's the heat, right?"

"Well, yes." More or less, that was the truth.

"I don't want to hear it, Yami." Seto warned, removing his deck from the duel disk and shuffling for the next round.

Sighing, Yami wiped the sweat from his brow and followed suit. If Kaiba wanted to be dominated by him so much, he would give him exactly that. At the start of the new round, Yami went first by playing Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode. Seto placed one facedown and a monster in defense mode.

By the draw of his next and second turn, Yami's regal eyes drifted over the design of the card before shifting to Seto. "I'm afraid I must end this duel now, Kaiba."

"What?" he demanded, surprised as he was enticingly intrigued. It was only Yami's second turn and already he had the duel won? Seto could feel the stir of the excitement bloom in his pants, demanding to be stroked. Smirking arrogantly, Yami flashed Seto the card he held in-between his fingers.

Card Destruction.

And from that one card, Yami finished the duel in that one turn. First, he used Nobleman of Crossout on Seto's facedown, removing it from play. Next, he used Monster Reborn on the Magician of Black Chaos that was discarded to the grave by Card Destruction. Seto tried to activate the trap Skill Drain, but it was promptly destroyed by the quick play Mystical Space Typhoon. With Skill Drain gone from the field, Yami reacquired the Monster Reborn and used it to resurrect his Dark Magician Girl that was also sent to the grave by Card Destruction. And from the usage of at least 3 spell cards with Skilled Dark Magician on the field, Yami had accumulated enough magic counters to tribute it for the Dark Magician in his deck. Yami's elegant fingers floated over the last few cards that remained in his hand and plucked the last addition to his combo. Magic Formula, which he equipped to Dark Magician Girl.

In just one turn, Yami was able to summon the 3 main monsters in his deck and they all stared down Seto with ranging emotions. The Dark Magician Girl blew Seto a kiss, to which he would have cringed at if he wasn't so immersed into Yami's spectacular play. The Dark Magician simply looked at him with one eye opened and the other closed nonchalantly and the Dark Magician of Chaos merely glowered at him before distantly adverting his gaze elsewhere.

"Oh god yes, Yami" Seto murmured, his fists clenching in response to desiring to be put to use in another way. At this, Yami's attention was placed firmly on Seto. Crimson-violet met intense glacial blue. Yami could clearly read the other's eyes as they demanded a boon only he could make come to pass.

_**Give it to me now.**_

With a single swing of his hand, the trio of Dark Magicians leapt into the air and spun amongst the other, creating a spiral of multi-hued energy. But Seto could care less about the light show. His eyes were rooted deeply into Yami's. Those taunting rich carmine orbs glimmered with allure and fascination Seto had never witnessed in such profoundness. He wanted to throw his duel disk aside, grab Yami by the hair and force him into a rough and searing kiss; to best him the only way he was able to.

He throughly yearned to free the pleasurous pain that throbbed between his thighs and relinquish its bridled propensity all over Yami's willing body.

He wanted Yami. Badly. He had always secretly wanted him. Seto was certain that he was able to keep his actual emotions under wraps and in check, but what of Yami? Seto had no idea of the thoughts that ran through Yami; the very embodiment of his bottomless desire.

What cravings lingered beneath that composed demeanor and lurked behind those luscious enigmatic eyes? Those mystical warm-hued globes glistened in response to Kaiba's silent questions as if the smaller male could read his mind. But Seto was only able to catch a glimpse of it before his vision was obscured by a blinding flash of black, red and pink

"Game over." Yami redundantly announced, again resting his arms at his sides. As he did, the holograms dissipated and Kaiba's life points hit zero. After the duel was finally over, the full intensity of the heat in the room fell upon Yami's body like a shroud and he began to pant slightly. Once the after effects of the attack cleared, Yami wasn't surprised to see Kaiba's respiratory flow following the same pattern as his own. The only difference between them being in the curve of a satisfied smirk on Kaiba's face.

His cool eyes beheld Yami with rather appeased acknowledgment. And from seeing his rival so contented, Yami couldn't help but feel himself return the gesture and smiled in response. No words were spoken within that moment and none needed to be. An equal understanding of respect and skill settled between them throughout their silence. But as the seconds passed, the density of the heat slithered up Seto's torso and clawed at his neck. In retaliation, he lifted to fingers to the top of his black turtleneck and tugged on it; a futile effort of attempting to cool himself down.

Airy wispy breaths continued to flutter from inbetwixt Yami's lips as he noticed the heat finally getting to Kaiba. Then, an idea hit him.

"Kaiba"

"What"

"Let us duel again"

"Again?" the taller male echoed curiously, "And here I thought you were losing interest."

"Consider this: for each time one of us takes life point damage, we must discard an article of clothing."

A devilish smile crept across Seto's face, accenting the damp strands that framed it. The idea sounded obtuse, but interesting all at once.

"Are you suggesting that we play strip Duel Monsters, Yami?" he inquired with a dash of dubious sarcasm lining his tone. Yami blinked, pausing to let the sound of those words marinate in his head. "I'm suggesting that we have a duel and help ourselves in gaining some relief from this heat," he added smoothly, then lowered his tone an octave, "if that's all right with you, Kaiba."

Seto's eyes narrowed immediately from the mischievousness spoken in the shape of his name and pulled out his deck to begin shuffling it. "Hmph. Whatever. Do as you please." A dark smirk played about Yami's face at this comment. His eyes lingered on Seto's large hands and the way his long fingers skillfully shifted through his cards before traveling lower. Casually, Yami brought his eyes back upto Kaiba's while he switched some cards from his main deck to his side deck.

"And I will. With excellent results." he mused.

"Duel!" they both announced.

About 3 turns into the battle, Yami had already set up the new engine of his gimmick for this duel: two Tolls and an activated Bad Reaction to Simochi trap card. Seto's eyes contracted slightly at the combination, and he smirked tauntingly at the idea of Yami being so eager to initiate such a thing. He'd never even seen the former pharaoh touch a burn deck before, but the fact that it was happening now aroused him. Seto summoned his second monster, but chose not to attack, wanting Yami to work for removing any of his clothes. The heat was no longer an issue, as now it was easily ignored with the emphasis of focus being on the two males in the room and the subtraction of their clothing.

On Yami's next turn, he drew and played Upstart Goblin. And thanks to the Bad Reaction to Simochi card, any life points Seto would have gained, he lost instead. The indigo-eyed male smirked nonchalantly as he lifted up his right arm and casually removed the silver bangle from it. Without much passion, he let the piece drop to the carpeted floor, where it rolled off in an aimless direction. On Kaiba's next turn, he burned himself for 1000 to attempt to attack Yami for 3000 with his Blue Eyes, but ended up with the attack slamming right back into him due to a smugly played Magic Cylinder by a very cocky Yami.

Growling a bit in frustration as well as excitement, Seto removed 3 of the arm-belts from his attire, grinning darkly at Yami the whole time. He wasn't going to satisfy his desirable rival so easily. Yami caught hint of this, and smiled mischievously. If that was the way Kaiba was going to be, he knew exactly how to bend him to his will, as well bring the CEO to his knees. Several turns later, in addition to Seto's remaining arm, and leg, bangles being taken off, his overcoat was also removed and tossed to the side. For Yami, he finally received some damage and eagerly rid himself of the jacket that framed his shoulders. A small bottle of lotion he brought with him to ease his skin of the harsh burn of the cold nearly popped out of one of the pockets, but neither of them gave it any mind.

The next item to go was one of Yami's shoes. Following, was Seto's boots, then both of Yami's belts. As the duel neared it's finale, Yami activated the trap The Paths of Destiny. The outcome of the required coin flip didn't matter, and Kaiba ended up taking 2000 direct damage. He grunted from the impact and gazed at Yami with mixed emotions. He knew that both of them would end up showing some kind of skin from this duel, but he never would have expected him being the one showing the most.

"Kaiba..." Yami softly chastised, pointing to Seto's chest. "You know what to do."

"Hnnn" Seto scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Yami. Taking hold of the bottom of his shirt, he pulled the hot fabric upwards slowly. Yami watched with intent half-lidded eyes as the light skin of Seto's abdomen peeked out. The former pharaoh felt his lips moisten from the sight as more of the slightly muscled flesh was revealed to his hungry eyes. Perfectly sculpted abs and a lean chest the great Michaelangelo himself couldn't have chiseled more superior got the better of him and Yami's eyes refused to tear away from the sight. Tugging the shirt upto his forehead, Seto paused, feeling Yami's prowling eyes graze over his heated skin. A faint smirk marked his lips before he yanked the shirt over his head; his mahogany locks shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat that caught in the lights above.

Enticed, the tip of the lithe male's tongue peeked out and laced the curve of his bottom lip. His thoughts held no boundaries between the reality that was unraveling before his eyes and the brewing desires he yearned to ignite into fruition.

He imagined Seto's mahogany locks drenched with sweat while his arms and legs were bound at the wrists and ankles; his body hovering above the floor secured with chains. His nudity wouldn't linger as a thought in his mind as he would writhe and boast needy moans from his throat while getting his thick ivory essence suckled right out of him.

A drop of sweat glided down the side of Yami's face as his imagination continued to run wild with such vivid imagery a little longer as he seamlessly made his next play. On the verge of possibly losing his pants next, Seto glanced at the cards in his hand while his mind swiftly sifted through numerous possible moves that he could make. However, the outcome of all of them remained the same, with his rival as the victor, and leaving him with a serious lack of clothing. A low amused sound fluttered in his throat and his indigo eyes trailed upto Yami's. Those exotic quixotic orbs glinted with smugness Seto could could only partially decipher. He saw challenge wavering in those inviting orbs in one second, and the next a flash of a silent desire ghosted over them like a gossamer whisper. Seto's eyes narrowed at this finding, determined to discover just what bizarre, and interesting, thoughts ran through his rival's head.

And Yami was more than eager to show him.

Their duel went back and forth for 3 more turns, with Yami in the lead. He was still clad in the majority of his clothing, with the newest exception being the removal of the remaining shoe and a sock.

He had been enjoying his toying with Kaiba a bit too much, with not only the nagging effects of Toll and other burn cards, but by building up magic counters on his Dark Red Enchanter and removing them to make his rival discard a card from his hand. But Yami decided that their little game had gone on long enough. He now wanted more from Kaiba than what a duel could satisfy him with. He could only imagine that Kaiba felt somewhat the same, if not completely.

And from gazing into those cool-hued eyes, Yami could tell exactly what dark desires loomed within Seto's being and what stirred his loins. Raising his hand in signal to his monster, the former prince parted his lips to speak, "I give up 1000 Life Points..." Yami rid himself of his remaining sock and grabbed the hem of his thin top, beginning to pull it over his head. Much to Seto's surprise, Yami's shirt came off rather easily. Tossing the garment aside, Yami shook his head freely, much like a woman would after relinquishing a towel from her damp tresses after bathing. His blonde bangs bounced weightlessly about the composed form of his face and enhanced his exotic beauty tenfold the moment his contrasting red-violet opals revealed themselves.

Seto nearly choked on his own breath once he realized how long he had been holding it.

His hands immediately balled into fists from the alluring sight, as well as in frustration for not being able to run his fingers through those downy locks.

A silenced pause scampered through the room as the two locked gazes with the other, neither moving an inch. An eternity could have eked by and the two of them would not have cared in the least. However, this duel needed to end. Not moving his eyes from the glacial orbs that swam in the gaze of his own warm hues, Yami pointed to his monster. "... Dark Red Enchanter, attack Kaiba directly." he finished, making sure to voice that name with sonorous emphasis. By Yami's command, the elaborately robed spellcaster aimed his weapon at Seto and rushed towards him. The tip of his arcane staff glowed with latent magic that doubled in size before it was released. Amethyst never left cobalt as the swirling mass of the attack engulfed Seto's form. Welcoming the attack, he spread out his arms. Then, for that moment, he allowed his lids to crumble to a close relishing in another defeat at the hands of Yami.

In the recesses of his mind, vivid imagery got the better of him and his thoughts began to wander. He saw himself on his knees before a triumphant Yami, head lowered. He witnessed the former pharaoh slipping his slender fingers beneath his chin, lifting his unreadable features to meet his studious amaranth eyes. And without a word being uttered, Seto could feel a hand snaking through his locks, gripping them tightly to bring his eager mouth to Yami's.

After the blast subsided, Seto shook the traces of his thoughts from his head. Once his eyes finally opened, he immediately took notice of the victor standing in front of him, matching his height.

Realizing it to be odd, he glanced down, realizing that he was on his knees, similar to the illusion of his fantasy. But instead of attempting to claim his lips, Yami eyed Seto curiously. A hint of affection glistened in his eyes while his bare chest rose and fell in a quickened pace from the excitement that swelled within it. Kaiba's eyes narrowed with an emotion Yami failed to read as the CEO brought his hands to the top of his pants. "You win again," he uttered, his lips barely moving. Discreetly, he led two fingers behind the top clasp. Intent red-violet eyed Seto's actions carefully and eagerly; watching the taller male's fingers take hold of his zipper and lead it downward.

A faint dusting of brown curls were revealed from beneath the fabric that traveled in a thin line down Kaiba's abdomen. A flicker of light blue could be seen through the small crevice of the unraveled zipper as Seto's pants were pulled down to just above his thighs.

'More...' Yami silently wished in his mind. As if Seto heard his carnal pleas, he stared straight at Yami until those enrapturing scarlet-amethyst gems crossed his line of vision. An arousing silence weighed upon them. Yami was the first to move forward and as instincts took over, Seto shut his eyes and tilted his head upward.

But the familiar sound of Freedom by La-Vie shot into the room, causing the two of them to recoil away from the other. Grunts of embarrassment and frustration tore from the both of them as Yami dashed towards his dueling belt and Kaiba stood to his feet. His frigid blue eyes studiously eyed Yami's slender form as he removed his cell phone from his deck box and held it to his ear. "H-Hello?" he answered, his voice littered with obvious awkwardness. The faint blush that skittered across his features did not go unnoticed by those predatorily watching blue eyes.

"What is it, Joey? Yugi did what?" the lithe male questioned, holding the phone closer to his ear and turning away from Kaiba. Seeing this, a frown tugged at Seto's lips as he resisted the urge to snatch the phone away, toss it across the room and pull Yami into a rough, meaningful kiss. He hated feeling as if he had to compete for Yami's attention with those that were dear to him. That was one of the reasons he sent for Yami to be brought to Kaiba Corp. Seto knew that if he kept at it, he would have Yami all to himself eventually. His eyes narrowed further. He almost had him, and they were conveniently interrupted.

"Is that so?" Yami continued, his half-lidded eyes aimlessly scanning the carpeted floor. He paused for a moment to roll his gaze over to Kaiba, catching the view of his backside as he turned on his heels and headed towards his desk. By this time, Joey's loud voice could be heard in a muffled sound through the speaker and Yami had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Take it outside," Kaiba sneered, gazing up at Yami from his desk, "The last thing I'd want to hear is that 3rd rate duelist's voice in my office..."

"WUT!" Joey's voice vociferated, earning a small embarrassed smile from Yami. "Joey, hold on for a moment, please." Yami stated. He glanced over to Kaiba, who had slipped out of his pants and tossed them to the floor. An unreadable gaze was fixated within his glacial eyes. Yami felt a little put off from not being able to decipher their meaning, but turned his back to Kaiba as he neared the office door. "This shouldn't take long, " he assured. A "hmph" was all he received in reply.

Watching the very quintessence of allure walk further away from him, Seto led one hand under the smooth surface of his desk and pressed a button to release the locks so Yami could leave. His other hand was clamped firmly around his growing erection as it pulsed within the thin clinging fabric of his boxer briefs. With a flick of his fingertips, the ethereal garment was pulled down below the weight of his spherical curves. The elegant former pharaoh paused in the doorway to give Seto one last glance, but wasn't surprised to find his penetrating blue eyes on his. The only thing Yami did not expect was how harshly narrowed into slits they were.

"Kaiba?" he wondered, placing a hand over the receiver as he tossed the CEO a concerned look. "I apologize for the intervention. Will you be alright?"

Seto felt his jaw clench as every smooth sonorous syllable that drifted from Yami's mouth drove him to grip his hardness tightly and give its length slow, deep strokes. He visibly shuddered from the action, but continued to glare at Yami with steady piercing eyes. "Get out or hang up," he demanded through gritted teeth, attempting to mask the vehemence of the euphoria he felt. Affected by the sudden remark, Yami's lips formed into a thin line and he nodded. "I shall return, Kaiba." he stated, heading out the door, but leaving it slightly ajar.

A low throaty moan floated from Seto as Yami left and he nearly threw himself back in his chair, pumping his throbbing endowment frantically. The pad of his thumb pressed strongly against the fleshy thread accenting the underside his gratuitous size and he bit his lip to the concupiscent sensations. Hints of Yami's name dribbled from his lips like an impassioned mouth-watering desire. Instantly, his mind reeled back to the moment when he summoned his 2 Blue Eyes to the field. The power they represented stirred triumph and a hungry need within him that he alone would never be able to quench. His thumb traveled upto the apex of his sensitive tip; swirling atop the oily substance that beaded there. Once his thoughts feathered over the memory of when Yami took control of his Blue Eyes and destroyed his synchro monster that he worked so hard to summon, his head lolled back over the edge of the chair and he shut his eyes tightly, pumping faster. A dash of carmine spread across his face as his chest heaved with heavy pants from his mind being filled with lascivious and vivid images of Yami. His Yami. Lifting his other hand, he brought his thick fingers to his mouth and sucked sloppily on them. In his mind, he pictured his sensual pharaoh taking the digits into his mouth and rolling his exquisite tongue over them, desperately, before guiding those drizzled fingers to his chest and leading them downwards; a moist glistening trail left in its wake. A slew of swears dripped from Seto's lips as he rolled the palm of his hand over the head of his slick flesh multiple times before sending that moistened hand down over his weighty spherical curves, continuing lower. A quivering gasp that could almost be mistaken for a whimper brewed in his throat from the teasing of his puckered opening alone. Droplets of sweat trickled down the sides of his face, causing his hair to cling to his pale features even more, increasing the color of the blush that deepened on his face. Biting his bottom lip, he bucked his hips into the hand that clutched his length while sliding one finger in himself. Teasing the opening, a guttural sigh of relief and relaxation rippled through him from the sensation. "...Yami..." he whispered huskily through gritted teeth, letting a growling moan slip from forming such a delicious name. Panting, he fit another finger in, then created a matching pace with them that matched his strokes.

He always did this when Yami left his office. Whenever he would send a limo after his dueling rival and bring him here, after they dueled and Kaiba received the satisfaction he craved, he kicked Yami out and masturbated to the day's events. But afterwards, he always felt empty, and that he needed more to sate his appetite. And so far, today was starting out to be rather promising as well as delectable. He could tell that Yami wanted him and Seto was going to claim is prize as he saw fit. He could nearly taste the image of the smaller male on his knees; his round mouth locked in a panting gape with his eyes tightly shut and his abdomen heaving with breath, laced with glistening sweat while Seto vigorously thrust into him from behind. A smug smirk graced Seto's lips from the thought as his tongue peeked out and rolled between them; consuming the thought.

The colorful display of a new illusion danced behind his glossed half-open lids, causing the former to melt away. This time, he envisioned Yami's petite form slink in front of him, positioning his slender body between him and the desk. For a moment, he just stood there; the pause of his form indicating that he was watching the taller male's motions and movements intently. Kaiba could tell a hungry look teemed within Yami's passionate eyes as he slowly eased to his knees.

"Kaiba..." the sonorous timbre of his voice sent chills tingling down Seto's spine and heightened the intensity of his ministrations, "You've wanted me?"

"Yes..." Seto responded, intoxicated by the images he witnessed and the way he imagined Yami's voice so perfectly inviting, "Yes, I've wanted you."

"For how long?" the deep, velvety voice continued while Yami curled his fingers around Kaiba's endowment beneath his own hand. Kaiba felt his throbbing thickness pulse in response.

"You are mine. You always have been... and always will be," he grunted, bucking his hips. He could feel the breath float from Yami as he chuckled against his heated flesh, "You do not own me. But I have advantage over you."

"And what's that?"

Instead of wording the response, Kaiba imagined Yami dipping his head and enclosing his hot mouth over the head of his length, suckling strongly. Not caring who could hear him, Seto let out a roar, and threw his head back; his hand still pumping and his blunt fingers continuing to delve deeper inside himself. He could envision the sultry former pharaoh teasing his swelling globes with those slender fingers, grasping and squeezing gently. His whole body shook from the thought of Yami's elegant tongue laced around his endowment while leading it to the back of his throat. One resonating moan would be all it took as the vibrations from Yami's throat sent Seto racing to his undoing.

A blinding flash of white was witnessed from behind his closed lids and his back arched suddenly. He could feel the power behind his climax bubble throughout his body and burst from his pulsing erection. He imaged the splatter of his milky essence draping along his fist and spurting atop his abs. Only this time, something was amiss. His eyes shut even tighter from the sensation of his seed being extracted directly from him, wave after wave. Catching his breath, he slowly, he removed his hands, but still felt a tensioned pull clamped around his length. Realization thundered through him and his eyes shot open. Through his hazy gaze, he darted his head downwards and nearly had a heart attack from the sight of Yami actually on his knees, playfully and expertly swallowing every drop of his seed.

His kohl-laced eyes were closed, his mouth open wide to accommodate Seto's generous size, one hand tightly clutched around his dribbling erection while the other rested in his own lap. The obvious telltale signs of an erection tented Yami's tight pants as he finished devouring Seto's milky extract.

"What are you doing!" the tawny-haired male wished he could have yelled, but his voice, and breath, had yet to return to him. Instead all he could do was watch Yami with half-lidded smoldering eyes.

Was he still imagining things? His imagination had been so vivid lately because of the heat, he couldn't tell what was real or not. Seto risked opening his mouth at another attempt to speak, but Yami indirectly tore the unborn words right out of his throat when he pulled his mouth away to lick tauntingly at the tip; the action causing Seto's thick length to bob in response after each aching lick.

"_Al-akl mazboot..."_ Yami whispered against the heated flesh. Once Yami was satisfied, he swirled his tongue about the top and sent a tiny kiss in its place. The action caused a thin line of clear liquid to tether between the sensitive skin and Yami's glossed lips, to which he slowly and enticingly licked off.

"I heard you calling me..."his rich voice stated placidly as his luscious eyes opened alluringly to his rival. And if Yami hadn't clearly read the half-hidden raw desire in Seto's eyes for him, he would have apologized and left the building. But from the fact that he was able to read him so well, Yami knew how to strum Seto's strings to make delectable and exquisite music.

'Tell me this isn't some stupid illusion or mind trick...' Seto thought feverishly as his eyes fleeted between Yami's inviting fiery orbs. Smirking, Yami took Seto's expression as flattering and stood to his feet. Breathing heavily, Seto watched Yami's every movement as he straddled his lap. With an alluring purr, Yami leaned forward and nuzzled his nose under the angle of Seto's chin and ran a hand through the thick damp locks to cup the back of his head. A deep growl thrived in Seto's throat from Yami's aggressive actions. Secretly, he loved it, and craved to be dominated by him in a realm outside of Duel Monsters. No longer caring if the events that were unraveling were an illusion or actuality, Seto dropped his arms at his sides and let Yami take over. For now.

Yami paused from the unexpected granting of authority. Seamlessly, his erotic amaranthine orbs trailed upto Seto's abstemious thirsting eyes.

"Do it..." Seto uttered hoarsely.

"I'll do as I please with you..." Came Yami's bold response, the amusement clear in his voice. He brought his mouth to Seto's ear and nibbled on it possessively while sending his free hand down inbetween their bodies. He felt Seto's form jolt slightly from the titillating tactility and chuckled lowly to himself when his searching fingers grazed his entrance. A guttural sound drifted from his lips as his hands balled into fists. Not only were Yami's motions divine against his flesh, but it took almost every slither of restraint he had to not shove the pharaoh atop his desk and make him his. And as if the other could easily pick up on his thoughts, Yami made a sound in collective amusement.

"How long have you wanted this, Kaiba?" the seductive male airily breathed in Seto's ear.

"Too long to think about..."

"Mmm" Yami mused, brushing his lips against Seto's warm cheek and grasping at his undergarment.

Not bothering to wait, Seto clutched the fabric and literally tore it off his hips before throwing it over the chair. As he did, Yami slid briskly out of his pants, without needing to be bothered with an undergarment, and rubbed his erection against Seto's. A lustful hiss burned Seto's lips as a gasp escaped Yami. Eagerly, the lightly tanned male continued the action, loving the feel of their rigid flesh together. "Kaiba..." the drop of that name slipped from Yami's plump lips while his liquidy eyes gazed upto his partner.

Seto's chiseled features resembled the deceptive frame of an innocent young man; his eyes were shut tightly, his mouth was slightly parted as he panted and his lustrous hair was already splayed and matted against his composed features. The faint rosy-tint of a blush across his face punctuated his visage. He looked breathtakingly beautiful. Yami's warm gaze softened as he felt himself drawn to that intricately tempting face. His body moved on its own as both hands gingerly cupped Seto's face and his small lips touched their sought desire. Then just as quickly, those same lips claimed Seto's again and again, stronger and more passionate than the last.

Yami had wanted Seto Kaiba for too many aching years. He felt more for this man than he had ever truly let on, but he could never only have just lust for his Seto. And judging from the kiss he gained in response, the feeling was mutual. Clutching a tuft of the damp mahogany in his hands, Yami led the other hand behind him towards the desk before placing two fingers at Seto's puckered ring. The taller male lifted his hips slightly from the motion, noticing the cool, slick texture about Yami's fingers that wasn't there before. His eyes slowly opened like a blanket of sun spilling over a horizon at its rise, but Yami shielded his secretive actions with a kiss.

"What are you putting in me, Yami..." Seto demanded lazily against those hot lips. But his curiosity dissipated into the growling hint of a moan as he felt something thick fill within him.

"All of me," Yami whispered, kissing the tip of his chin and beginning to take his first few thrusts into his lover. A deep gasp made Kaiba's chest heave and his hands clawed at the side of the chair. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't an illusion. He wasn't in control, but for once he was glad he wasn't. He could clearly feel every movement Yami made, every spot he hit and each time his exiguous hardness throbbed within him. He grunted lightly from the tightness, but it wasn't anything he hadn't prepared for. Yami was just a tad thicker than he had imagined. But his body adjusted well to him and before long, Seto's arms snaked around Yami's body. But instead of hugging him, one hand grasped his spiky locks while the other gripped the curve of his bottom. The next thing Yami knew, he was lying on his back atop Seto's desk with his lover above him, both legs on either side of Yami on the desk.

Still entwined with the other, Seto smirked devilishly at Yami as he lifted and lowered his body atop the former ruler's stout size, riding him. Astounded, Yami's eyes widened sensually as their tepid hues darkened. Never in all his years of life in this world did he expect to ever be ridden by Seto Kaiba. And from the glint in Kaiba's eyes, he knew it as well. With a deep throaty moan, Seto leaned back, arching his back slightly, keeping an evenly quick pace. Yami licked his lips at the display and placed his hands firmly atop Seto's hips, further guiding his movements.

"Like being dominant, do you?" Seto addressed casually through smug half-lidded eyes and having the nerve to cross his arms.

Red-violet narrowed enticingly from the challenge. "My role demands it," Yami replied, referring to his former regal reign, as well as being the king of games.

"That wasn't what I was referring to."

"Then what?" Yami smirked, raising his hips off the desk's surface to strike a deep spot within Seto, making him moan through gritted teeth and drop his arms to his sides.

"Is that what you mean? I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said..." Yami mused.

"Shut up." Kaiba smirked, beginning to reach down and grasp his own length when Yami swatted his hand away, taking hold of it himself. "You are mine, Seto," Yami stated firmly and suddenly with a tone that belied the small smile that laced his lips. Seto stared at Yami for a moment, absorbing the new attitude, but he allowed him to continue to have his way. "I belong to no one..."

"Except me," Yami solidified, sitting up and forcing Seto's face down to his level for a hungry, sloppy kiss. Their tongues frantically searched the others' mouths, piercing through their heavy moans and growls of dominance and control. The sensual quarreling drove Seto to ride Yami even faster and deeper, clawing his hair roughly. They had been so immersed within their session, neither one of them heard the phone on Seto's desk ringing. It wasn't until the 3rd ring passed that Seto's body responded and he automatically snatched it up the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"What," he demanded with a snarl, now straddling Yami.

"Mr Kaiba, sir! We've been working on fixing the furnace for 3 hours now!" one of his employees stated. A low lustful sound stirred in Kaiba's throat from the feel of Yami rolling his hips against him and teasingly squeezing his erection. Luckily, his lackey took the sounds as one of frustration rather than what it really was. "I'm busy," he seethed, slamming the receiver back down.

Instantly, he threw both hands down on either side of Yami's shoulders and curved his back forwards to gain deeper penetration. A regal, yet licentious, moan flew from Yami's mouth and he raised his hips to mimic Seto's motions. "Nnnmmmm Seto...," Yami cooed, his head moving from side to side against the desk.

Hearing his first name spoken by Yami in such a needy way, Seto brought a hand beneath Yami's jaw and clutched his face so his thumb and fingers pressed against his cheeks. "What did you say.." he demanded lowly, his words brushing over Yami's mouth, "What did you call me..." All manner of speech escaped Yami at that moment and he eyed the one who ordered answers with a haze of yearning glistening within his fiery eyes."... ...Seto...," he breathed, "I called you Set-" he trailed off, as Seto's mouth abruptly crashed against his. "Mmmmnn!" Yami moaned, relishing in the sudden moment of being overwhelmed by Kaiba as he ravished his desire's mouth and quickened his rhythm atop him.

"Seto!" Yami wanted to gasp, but each trickle of sound he tried to make heard was consumed by Kaiba's hungry and feverish kisses. Both males were forced to break their devouring kisses as a lustful chorus of ecstasy-enraptured delectable gasps shot through them from the vibrant sensations that resonated from their copious actions. For that one moment, the world around them melted away and assimilated into nothingness, leaving them as the only entities in their world.

But, for the second time that day, the shrill tune of the office phone ringing shot through the air and their fantasy. Before it reached it's 4th ring, Seto answered it with an acidic growl.

"What. Is. It." he panted.

"S-sir! The furnace is still malfunctioning!"

"Then do it harder!" Kaiba thundered, biting back a guttural sound as a dazed, but mischievous, Yami took it upon himself to do just that. Seto's body jerked in response and he bit his bottom lip, as well as grasped the phone tautly, to suppress a raspy moan from Yami hitting another sweet spot.

"But sir, we've tried our best to go as fast as we could, and it will take at least another hour or more to gain the imported parts we need from another country!"

"Then do it even FASTER! Ughnnn! What do I pay you...ha... for?" he wheezed, shuddering and arching his back from the perfect pleasures he was receiving. The second he began to raise to lean back, Yami sat up slightly in succession and sent out his tongue to adorn Seto's pulsing tip with saliva. As he did, he stealthily reclaimed the bottle of lotion he had resting atop the desk and squeezed a tube of it in his hands. Meticulously, he lathered the substance onto his hand, then brought three slick fingers between his own thighs.

"Sir, things would go a lot faster if you were here."

"Can't you tell I'm BUSY? Ha... God! I can't take much more of this!"

"Will you be coming down here then?"

Upon hearing this, Seto growled harshly and grabbed hold of the entire phone. With one good yank, he pulled the cord out of his wall socket and threw the telephone smashing into pieces against the wall.

At his limit's end, Seto gripped Yami's slender waist and threw his head back. "I'M COMING!" he shouted. A sudden spurt of thick hot liquid pearl burst into Yami's mouth, forcing him to lap greedily to catch all of it. But his efforts became for naught once the 3rd wave spilled over the sides of his open mouth and tapered in rivulets down his chin, neck and chest.

As Seto gasped heavy, ragged breaths from his overwhelming orgasm, his body still continued to ride.

Yami managed to chuckle lightly, and occupied himself with drinking and licking what was left of Seto's essence and teasing his tip once more with his tongue. Taking Seto's climax into consideration, Yami slowed his thrusts mildly, keeping an eye on Seto's breathing. Minutes passed. Once Seto caught his breath, much to his amazement and slight dismay, he felt himself hardening yet again. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer and that meant Yami's little game of dominance had to end for today.

Before long, Yami shut his eyes and clawed at Seto's waist. "Seto...!" he cried, arching his back and curling his toes, giving Seto his best few final thrusts. Seto could feel Yami's hardness pulsing inside of him, approaching his first release. Smirking darkly, he waited until Yami's thrusts sped up before raising up off of him the second right before he would have climaxed, deliberately robbing him of it.

A hurtful sense of defeat wrenched Yami's heart and deflated his pride as his glossed eyes opened suddenly. A whimpering whine thrived in his throat and he sat up. "Kaiba..." he pouted in frustration but was too dizzy to yell. A triumphant laugh from his partner was all he heard before his world was flipped around and his jaw hit the desk. He groused from the impact and writhed in surprise when he felt one of his arms get pinned to his back behind him. But his sounds of discomfort soon assimilated into a throaty sound of anticipated approval when he felt something heavy and slick rub against his bottom.

The sound of something being thrown to the carpet fluttered into Yami's ears and he opened his eyes in time to see the bottle of lotion bounce across the floor, discarded. Before he could utter a word, the burning sensation of something hot and thick sliding into him inch by inch made him forget all else.

"Now, it's my turn," Seto mused impishly; his tone deep, dark and deceptive. Yami barely understood the esoteric banter as a stabbing heat rippled through his lithe body with force he could taste in his mouth from Kaiba's sudden entry.

"Ahh..._Mish monasib laya...!_ Mmmnngh...!"

Amused by Yami's reaction, Seto chuckled to himself as his pulled back slowly; the tightness as well as the teasing he was making Yami go through was too good to rush. He was going to make Yami suffer deliciously for his actions. "What's the matter, Yami? Am I already too much for you...?" Seto taunted, concealing a moan from how welcoming Yami's body was towards him; his endowment eagerly swallowed back within the smaller male's depths. In the place of challenging words and boasts, only raspy gasps and mewls escaped from Yami as he found himself clawing desperately at the texture of the desk. His golden bangs clung to his forehead and the sides of his face from the the amount of sweat that decorated his dewy skin. A broad crimson blush blossomed about his face that was only enhanced by the clear droplets of liquid that budded his thick eyelashes. Noticing something was amiss, Seto curled an arm around Yami's waist and brought his back against his chest. His other hand meandered through his tepid locks and gripped them, bringing his head back so Seto could see his face.

Passionate amaranth stared straight back at him.

Silence hushed their mouths, but their eyes, their souls, openly conversed with and deciphered the other.

_**Why are you crying?**_

_**It isn't your fault, Seto.**_

_**I know that, which is why I didn't ask if it was. Answer the question.**_

At this, Yami's gaze softened and he rested the back of his head against Seto's chest and raised his hips slightly before lowering them again, riding Seto sweetly. "I... I've just waited so long for this..."

"I see. Suppose this never happened between us..." Seto suggested, his expression faltering for that brief moment; his large hands firmly grasping more tufts of hair and hip.

Yami said nothing for a moment, then shut his eyes. A small cocky smirk touched his lips. "You and I both know this was destined to happen whether you believe in destiny or not..."

"I don't care if it was. I made my own choices to bring you here."

"And?" Yami wondered, gazing curiously up at his lover.

"And, I've chosen to make you mine..." Seto confirmed, dipping his head to claim Yami's mouth, pressing his hips against him firmly, "And I'm going to make sure you stay mine."

"Mmmm Seto..." Yami breathed inbetween kisses, " 'I belong to no one.' " he uttered, mirroring the exact words Seto had spoken to him earlier, a playful smirk dressing his glossy lips.

" 'Except me.' And only me..." Seto returned, gathering more of a tangled mass of his unruly hair in his hand and forcing Yami into another quick, devouring kiss. Once his craving for such exotic and savory lips dimmed an octave, Seto abruptly severed the kiss and shoved Yami down atop the solid surface of the desk; promptly forcing him to writhe and secrete lustful shouts dripped in his native tongue. His fingers curled into taut claws that bore a relief into the polished wood of the desk while his throat swiftly became sore and dry from repeatedly scaring it with cries of Seto's name.

Matted wisps of hair jiggled against Seto's forehead and dared to venture into his eyes while the licentious azure orbs feasted on the nude form of the male beneath him in carnal fascination.

His eyes drank in the contours of Yami's slender back as it arched in the upward curve of Seto's thrusts; his muscles' fluidity accenting the light tan of his skin as they rippled. Hungry grunts and hoarse gasps lined Yami's throat; his mouth open wide. His greedy inhales tickled his tongue and rimmed the side of his mouth as clear dribbles of lust in its purest form.

"Ahhhh~hhh-! K- Ka-!" he stammered, digging his nails harshly into the wood. The sensations he received were far too great beyond anything he could have imagined they would be like. Seto was far more superior to any dream, to any illusion, to any thought Yami had ever conjured. The weight of their passion tensed his chest. The flavor of the surrounding heat of the office only added to the satiation of their own incalescence and intensified their powerful drama of unity.

"Kaiba!" Yami wheezed, the traces of the deep authority in his voice drifting only for a second, "_Aywah! Aywah_ Kaiba-!" Yami boasted, giving a rather sound grunt when Seto's firm hand clutched another fistful of his hair and forced Yami's head back against his chest. Deliberately Seto's pace moderately slowed. A dark smile marked his lips from the desperate, almost pitiful sound that Yami emitted from the sudden recession in pleasure.

"That is not the name you call me, Atem..."Seto sneered deliciously into Yami's ear, mockingly provoking his rival. A sound of aggravation escaped Yami. He kept his eyes shut and moved his hips backwards, attempting to persuade Seto to continue. When he received no verbal answer, Seto slowed his pace to a near crawl.

"Answer me, Pharaoh..." Seto smirked, his words feathering against Yami's ear; priming the sensitive spot before enclosing his mouth over it.

"Nggnnngh!" Yami shuddered, biting his lip. But once he felt the swirl of Seto's tongue flutter in his ear, a gruff, desperate moan was torn from him, littered with interjections of Arabic.

'Now, you're mine,' Seto inwardly declared, claiming dominance over Yami's salivating mouth with his own; consuming each moan and whimper he willingly extracted with each powerful thrust he delivered. Deeply intertwined within Seto's clutches, Yami turned his body slightly so that he was able to roughly cup his lover's cheek with his hand to root their magnified kisses more deeply. The density of the heat in the room circled around them and intensified their own brewed torridity. Only the sounds of carnal devouring and slick flesh slapping against slick flesh could be heard; their powerful lovemaking filling the entire room and fogging the windows.

"Say it," Seto murmured, slipping his arms under Yami's legs, causing him to hover above the floor, impaled by his length. Panting hoarsely, Yami cried out from the lucid tactility of their sacs rubbing and rested his back against Seto's chest. Fiercely, he pressed his mouth to Seto's and sent his tongue to do battle. Their kisses were raw, passionate, and uninhibited. A light sound drifted from Yami as he pulled back slightly and widened his mouth. Dribbles of tepid saliva knitted into a thin thread between them as their tongues engaged in visible quarreling play. Seto moaned lowly, keenly eying Yami through glossed blue eyes and becoming quite intrigued by the range of lewd and needy expressions that painted his rose-tinted face. Seto's heavy hands gripped Yami's thighs tautly and dug his nails into the satin skin as he ventured deeper and more calculatingly into Yami, learning his body.

"Say it, Atem," Seto reiterated in a raspy tone just above a whisper.

"S-Se..."

"Say it!"

"Haa...Say what...Kaiba?" Yami breathed, smirking and rolling his eyes open. The expression written across Seto's face was beyond one of shock and leveled on the border of disbelief. But the glint of a challenge was the only constant that swam in those glacial orbs. Before Yami could blink, he felt his body slammed against the hard glass of the office's window and the ferocity of Seto's thrusts thunder through him. A slew of swears and interjections flew from his mouth in a mixture of Arabic and Japanese as his fingers clawed at the clear mirror. The intensity from Seto's feverish rhythm sent a swell of dizziness to throb through Yami's head. The cool welcoming touch the frigid glass invoked was the last thing he felt as he cried out from Seto ramming against a delectable spot. "AH! SETO! _AYWAH! NA'AM!_" Yami shouted freely, eagerly enjoying the pressure of Seto's frantic tempo pressing him further against the chilled glass.

Panting, Yami felt his head growing hazier by each pulsing second. The blinding swirl of the blizzard outside as it continued to blanket the earth caused his eyes to narrow from the stark luminescence. His liquidy orbs shifted to the right of him where his ragged breath marked the window with steam. Slowly, he raised a shaky finger to the fogged area and wrote the first thing that came to his mind. Almost automatically, his finger drew the kanji for Earth 土. Eying it silently, he lifted his finger again to write over it when Seto's lengthly digit crossed his line of vision and added the two strokes for cliff 厂 in front; creating the kanji for pressure and domination 圧 before smearing it.

Astounded, Yami peered up at Seto and was met with a daring smirk that was accented by the emotion that teemed within his blue eyes. And Yami could read it clearly.

_**That's right. You are mine.**_

No other words nor wavelengths needed to be exchanged between them as Seto pushed Yami up against the window again, grasping his haunches firmly while mercilessly pounding against the one spot that made him scream his name. The tightness that such a bold move bore caused Seto to swear as he felt his final climax unraveling throughout his length. "Seto-!" Yami gasped huskily; mouth opened wide, his nails scratched against the window as he felt his own release approaching. With a growl, Seto reached around Yami's waist and clutched his meager endowment tightly while pressing his thumb atop the beaded head. "Not yet, you're not!" Seto ordered, preventing Yami from reaching his orgasm until Seto reached is first. His senses on overload, Yami writhed and balled his hands into fists against the glass, swallowing a choked yell.

"Atem..." Seto breathed, sending a quick chaste kiss to Yami's cheek before releasing his binding hand while his powerful climax engulfed him and shot rippling wave after wave against that luscious spot. Unable to hold back any longer, an ear-splitting roar erupted from Yami's petite body tipped with Seto's name as his own orgasm expulsed profoundly from his aching length; splattering against the glass with girth that rivaled the width of his torso. Yami's lithe body quivered from the dual sensations from Seto's spurting essence in accordance with his own as another wave scattered through him, decorating the window with a fresh new coat of ivory. The hush of Seto's name quieted against Yami's lips as the emanations deluged his very core.

A heavy whoosh of air was exhaled from Seto as if a year's worth of stress had floated from atop his shoulders. A rare and relieved smile graced his lips and he peered down at Yami. Reaching out, he traced his fingers along the tip of Yami's dribbling size and spread the hot substance about his fingers. Silently, he eyed the thick liquid, deliberating of what to do with it. Slowly, he began to bring it to his lips when another thought crossed his mind. Slowly, he pulled out of Yami and spun him around. Clutching his shoulder tautly, Seto pressed his back against the glass and shoved the coated fingers in Yami's small mouth. Still intoxicated from the heat that engulfed him, Yami willingly took in the savory digits until Seto's fingers were suckled clean.

"Good." Seto uttered. Discreetly, he leaned down and covered his mouth over Yami's, sampling his taste and indulging in the welcoming warmth of his mouth. Liquid fire teased Seto's tongue as Yami retaliated with his own; dueling and devouring with every lingering ounce of fight he could muster.

Before long, the engulfing shroud of the surrounding heat fell heavily about their exhausting forms, causing them to break their oral onslaughts and sink to the carpeted floor. Ragged breaths were exchanged between them as they greedily devoured the sweet oxygen their bodies craved.

"Kaiba..." Yami breathed, resting the back of his head against the cool window behind him, "That was... ... truly magnificent..."

A small hint of arrogance curved Seto's lips from the compliment. " You weren't so bad yourself..."

"Haha...I suppose I should thank you for that. I've never had any actual practice in the matter."

"Neither have I," Seto replied candidly, looking at Yami out the corner of his eye and ignoring that growing dubious expression on his face, "I just knew what I wanted and made sure I grabbed it."

Despite his disbelief, Yami seemed to understand Seto's words. "As did I."

"Hmph." Seto half-smiled. Then his gaze softened; leaning down, he brushed his lips softly atop Yami's sweaty forehead. "Are you hurt?" "No. However, I do feel some...discomfort...," Yami trailed off, squirming a bit. Seto eyed him curiously for a moment until he realized the problem. Wordlessly, he reached towards the desk for the torn rag of his boxer briefs. He swiftly cleaned himself off before tossing the garment next to Yami. "Here. Wipe yourself off. " Yami eyed the strip of clothing silently, noting how nearly half of it was spotted with Kaiba's essence. Casually, his regal eyes drifted upto the proud form of the male before him as he began dressing. "Kaiba, what of the window?"

An amused chuckle rose from Seto as he walked across the room to seek out his remaining arm belt while fastening another to his shirt. "Leave it," he smiled darkly, his eyes narrowing into daunting slits.

"? Why would you..."

"Shut up and put your clothes on," Seto replied, gathering Yami's garments and throwing them his way. Upon reaching his cell phone and shoes, he kneeled to acquire them, but suddenly paused when he heard the stagnant constant of electrical static. Gritting his teeth disdainfully, he clutched the small device in his hand. "Talk."

Silence.

Puzzled, Yami glanced over to his lover with a perplexed look. "What?"

"Not you!"

Yami blinked in confusion, "Kaiba, who are you speaking to?"

Instead of answering the sonorous voice, Seto held the phone closer to his mouth.

"I know you're there Wheeler, so speak up...!"

One sound of a gasp and another of surprise sparked from the speaker. The voices, Seto instantly recognized as Yugi and Joey. Once Yami heard their voices, his body immediately froze mid-dress. A deep set crimson blush blossomed rapidly about his entire face, slightly hidden behind his scattered bangs and stray wisps of hair.

"Well?" Seto continued, "If the two of you value your pathetic lives, you'll answer me now!"

"We're sorry, Kaiba!" Yugi's voice sputtered incredulously, "We didn't know the two of you were...!"

"I toldja they weren't still duelin' Yugi! Hey! Listen up rich boy! You bettuh not have hurt Yami or I'll rip you a new one!"

"Joey! If it's what Yami wanted, then we have no right to take that away from him!" Yugi patronized.

"Maybe not us, but Kaiba sure abused that right!"

"Give me the phone." Yami ordered, stepping next to Seto with his hand extended. Naturally, Seto refused. "How long were the two of you listening...," he sneered in a thin tone.

"Erm w-well..." Yugi stammered nervously.

"I got this one, Yuge," Joey assured softly to his friend before raising his voice, "Too long! After I called Yami earlier, and got irritated from hearin' your voice, Yami and I talked, then we hung up. But Yuge forgot ta tell Yami sumthin', so we called back again."

"A-and since Yami probably had the phone set to automatic pick up with speakerphone on..."

"Then the first loud sound the phone picked up, it automatically answered! We heard y'all duelin' at first and then, things got disturbingly... uh... interestin'... So we kept listenin!"

Seto's breathing stilled as his mind processed this. Oddly enough, his and Yami's "interactions" sounded like a duel to Joey and Yugi. It crossed his mind of what they would think from hearing an actual duel take place over the phone. "We weren't dueling when you called, mutt."

"Yami?" Yugi interrupted, "I'm sorry, but we just ... couldn't stop imagining what the two of you were doing...! If you or Kaiba were in any kind of danger, we wanted to know! For safety precautions, of course."

Absorbing the foolishness of their banter, Seto chanced a look over at Yami. It was unclear if his expression was one of anger or one of acceptance. "Then why didn't the two of you say anything to alert us?" Yami quired.

"Or just hang up?" Seto added.

"Because then you'd know we were on da phone. Yami's phone makes a sound after a call ends, you know!"

"Moron...!" Seto groused.

"Yugi, Joey, I shall speak with the two of you later. Goodbye." Yami stated, turning on his heels.

"You heard the man." Seto concluded.

"Bite me, rich boy!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you... Just like the dog you are...," Seto taunted.

"WUT! I'd love to see you try and-!"

"Joey please just hang up already!" Yugi pleaded

"Huh? Oh alright Yuge. Latuh rich boy!"

A light sound wavered from the phone as the call finally ended.

"How embarrassing..." Yami frowned, covering his face with his hand, "The first time I engage in such an activity and two of my very best friends overhear..."

"Forget it. They're just jealous."

Bewildered, Yami quirked an eyebrow. "Jealous of what, Kaiba?" he questioned, his eyes studying Seto's form as it steadily ventured closer to him; his shadow absorbing Yami's sylphlike frame. It wasn't until his back brushed against the solidity of the window, did Yami realize Seto had backed him against it. With a low sound, Seto pressed both hands on either side of Yami against the glass

"Kaiba?"

As Seto breathed life to his words, his voice was firm and his very words were a licentious whisper. "Don't make me remind you of how desperate you sounded just a few moments ago... I was all you could think of and the only thing you could do was scream for was more..."

A faint blush tinted Yami's face, but he did not deter his unwavering gaze from Seto's. "And? What does this have to do with my friends?"

" They can't have you the way I have." Seto continued, sliding a hand up Yami's clothed chest and cupping his chin, "You are mine and mine alone..." A small smirk touched Yami's lips from this remark and he inched forward so that his nose was a hair's breadth from Seto's. "Am I, Seto? Perhaps I am the one who has you ensnared." "Hnn" Seto mused. Clutching Yami's chin, he assaulted the smaller male's mouth, thrashing his tongue within its moistened depths.

"Mister Kaiba? Mister Kaiba are you there?" A sudden voice boomed from behind the door, followed by knocking. "Shit...," Seto swore, breaking their kiss; ignoring the thin trail of dribble between their mouths. "Grab your duel disk and put it on."

"Right," Yami agreed and did as instructed. Seto did the same.

"Mister Kaiba!"

"Just a MINUTE. What do you WANT?"

"It's the furnace, sir!"

"It had better be fixed!" Seto demanded, preparing to hit the button to release the doors. Frantic glacial blues darted to his alluring and formidable rival across the room as he attached the mechanical object before allowing his employees in the room.

"We managed to fix the problem, sir!" One of them reported.

"It's about time."

"We tried calling you, but we couldn't get..." the other trailed off, his eyes drifting to the spectacle of the smashed phone on the floor.

"I told you I was busy."

"And what is that smell?" the first questioned, looking around.

"Sweat. It was extremely hot in this room from a broken furnace you people failed to fix properly."

"S-sorry sir!" the first apologized stiffly. But the splash of white splayed about the window behind Seto snagged his attention. "Mr Kaiba, what is that splotch on the windows, there?" At this remark, Yami instantly froze. "..." Luckily for him, the two employees didn't suspect him of anything more than being a formidable dueling counterpart to their boss and merely paid him no mind.

"It's paint," Seto lied smoothly.

"Was it so hot that the paint was melting, sir?"

"Yes, NOW GET OUT."

Once the two left, Seto exhaled loudly and hung his head. 'That was a bit too close,' he thought to himself. Lifting himself away from the desk, he turned to face Yami just in time to receive an angered kick to the shin.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was a lousy lie, Kaiba, " the exotic male huffed, his hands balled into fists. Needless to say he was not too thrilled with how badly his lover's farce went. Not amused in the least, Seto folded his arms over his chest. "And I suppose if I made you tell them what was really on my window, that would have been the best idea?"

" I-I did not say that," Yami retorted, pouting slightly. "Hmph. I suppose I should take my leave now, then?"

Seto eyed him with an amused glimmer in his azure eyes. "Hnn. Do as you please," he stated placidly.

A faint blush crept over Yami's composed features and he nodded. "Right." Silently Seto eyed Yami carefully as he started to walk past him. But the lithe male didn't get far, and as if his hands had minds of their own, they reached up to grab Seto by the collar and forced him down into a rough searing kiss. It was a kiss that Seto could not refuse and dared to challenge.

"I will not forget this day nor the moments we shared, Seto," Yami murmured truthfully against the other's lips, "And I will return tomorrow to further continue today's rather exhilarating 'activities' if my words are valued as true."

"Don't make it sound so technical," Seto replied flatly before delving his tongue into Yami's mouth for a short bout of dominance, "I'd rather not have variables in my fucking."

To this, Yami laughed sonorously and returned the enticing gesture twice as intensely before pulling away. Satisfied, Yami licked his lips and crossed his arms. "Will you be busy tomorrow?"

Seto snorted from the nerve of Yami asking him that after he had already made plans to visit. "That's a stupid question, but I'll see if I can squeeze in a block for you."

"Then, I will see you tomorrow at your mansion in the morning," Yami declared with an air of finality and took his leave. Soundlessly, Seto watched him walk through the door and smiled inwardly to himself from noticing the "new walk" his desire exhibited while attempting to mask it.

Once outside, Yami sighed and leaned back against the wall of the building. He figured he'd be walking a little differently for at least a week. But a hint of a smirk curved his lips as he pushed himself away from the Kaiba Corp building and ventured out into the snow towards the awaiting limo. Tomorrow he would get Seto back for dominating him the way he did. As the limo pulled off, the perfect idea began to brew in his mind.

Seto Kaiba was going to suffer deliciously and Yami was going to enjoy every moment of it.

For my grrl Lemmie (did you catch the puppyshippin grrl? just 4 u. the story isn't over yet!)

-Egyptian Arabic-

_Eg-gow harr- _It's too hot

_Aywah_- Yeah/Yes

_Na'am_- Yes

_Al-akl mazboot- _This is delicious

_Mish monasib laya_- Will not fit

To be continued...


	2. Bondage

**A/N: Hard. Core.**

Domination 2.1

The next morning arrived as a much chillier one than the day before. More than 3 feet of snow coated the town's streets in dusty white. And despite the height of the snow reaching Yami's chest, he managed to climb inside the limo that had waited for him, and had a rather smooth ride to Kaiba manor. The time was a little after 5 am when Yami arrived to Seto's mansion like he said he would the day before. But instead of being greeted in the sultry and alluring way the former pharaoh had prepared for, Yami found himself glaring at the back of that accursed laptop while Seto touched up a last minute detail for a proposal. Needless to say, based on the bold "activities" he and Seto engaged in the day before, Yami did not expect to be met with such frigidness all of a sudden.

Perched atop Seto's desk, a rather annoyed Yami stared blankly at the assiduous male before him while he typed briskly on the keyboard of his laptop. Honestly, Yami wouldn't have minded Seto having work to do. In fact, he would have perfectly understood. However, this particular predicament had been active for almost 4 hours now. Once within this time, Yami had found it necessary to occupy himself with something and decided to wander the mansion. And when he returned, he was not surprised, but was rather disappointed, to see Seto in the same exact spot executing business as usual.

Frowning, Yami crossed his arms over his leather-clad chest; his half-lidded eyes taking in the reflection of the bright monitor flickering against Seto's solemn form. "Kaiba," Yami began with a sigh; the impatience clear in his voice, "I thought you said you would make time for us today."

"I said I would see if I could fit you into my schedule, Yami," Seto reminded. His fingers paused in their typing for a moment and his stern eyes darted to Yami's. There, his features solidified a tad, "And stop calling me that."

"Fine," Yami replied coolly, a haughty air about his tone, "I am aware that I am not one to chastise someone else for doing their necessary work, but Seto work is all you ever seem to do."

In response, Seto snorted, not taking his eyes away from his assignment, "We had sex for only one day now and already you're sounding like you're my wife."

"I... I am not..." Yami argued, cutely adverting his gaze from the man. Seto discontinued his typing momentarily to glance up at Yami. In clear contrast to the iciness of his azure orbs, a light smirk silently touched his lips from the sight of the light blush that brushed about Yami's face. But just as quickly as he observed, those same glacial eyes returned to their previous engagement on the computer screen in front of him. "You're in denial, Yami."

"I-" Yami began to speak, but forced himself to swallow his unborn words. There was no use initiating a fruitless argument now. With a dismissive sigh, Yami pushed himself off the desk and headed towards the door of the study they were in. "I'm getting a drink," he muttered flatly.

"Coffee. Black," Seto stated simply. Not very surprised by the order, but more annoyed than anything else, Yami turned to pin his eyes directly at Seto. Noticing the pause, Seto gazed up at Yami with piercing eyes that intensified his imperative demand. With an annoyed sound, Yami walked out of the room. No more than 10 minutes later, the former pharaoh returned. Empty-handed. Exhaling heavily from his other's almost childish behavior, Seto narrowed his eyes at Yami. "Where is my coffee?" he demanded. The embodiment of his desire gave no response and placidly made a bee-line for the desk; an unreadable emotion accenting his exotic eyes. A bit taken aback from not being able to decipher the look, Seto blinked and frowned. "I don't have time for this, Yami. I asked you for something simple and you refused to accomplish even that. I want answers now." Yami's expression intensified a bit and instead of giving Seto a verbal reply, the lithe male crawled on top of the desk. And with one mighty backhanded swing, he knocked everything atop it crashing and toppling onto the floor, including Seto's laptop.

Seto felt his ears grow hot from the indignation that begun to brew in his chest and made a displeased expression. "Yami, what do you think you're...?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Yami ordered firmly, straddling Seto's lap and running his hands frantically through his hair. Challenged, Seto growled lowly from this sudden wanton display but dared not stop Yami from enclosing his mouth over his and toying with his tongue. This was no ordinary prideful or possessive kiss from Yami like the ones he witnessed yesterday. There was something enigmatically quaint about the way he played with Seto's tongue; never actually claiming it as his. It was if he were testing for a particular response. And as Seto pondered this in the hazy midst of the spontaneous moment, he could have sworn he felt something pass from Yami's mouth to his. The exact moment Yami caught hint of this, he gave Seto's hair a good yank, forcing his head back. Immediately, he swirled his tongue about the length of Seto's throat before enveloping his mouth over the skin; tasting the pulse of his heartbeat. Seto swallowed unintentionally from the sensations, causing Yami to whisper a word of approval against his pale neck. Temporarily at Yami's mercy, Seto let out a sound; his nails biting into the material of the chair's arm rests. Determined to seal his victory, Yami drew his lips upto his lover's and kissed Seto harder, clutching tufts of his hair in a fist and grinding his hips against him until he felt Seto swallow for a second time. By this time, Seto was not only being swayed by Yami's sensual advances, but still retained a slither of anger for his foolish actions earlier and then for making him take some unknown substance without his consent.

Refusing to hold back his aggravation, Seto grabbed Yami by the shoulders and pushed him off of him. Yami landed on his back atop the desk and swiftly recovered to a seated position. But Seto was not amused in the least and stood to his feet."What did you just GIVE me?" Seto vociferated, indigo eyes gleaming with flecks of carmine. Yami said nothing at first, casually observing the flaring anger Seto was showcasing while perched atop the desk, legs crossed. Once he gathered that overall, Seto seemed in fine health, a gradual smirk touched his lips. "Half of a rather potent sleeping pill," he notified with a mask of lackadaisicalness, "I believe Flunitrazepam was the main active ingredient..."

"Rohypnol...!" Seto announced, then narrowed his eyes acutely, "You gave me roofie?"

Not understanding the meaning of the slang term, Yami blinked, "I said nothing of roofs, Seto. I only gave you something beneficial to your irregular sleeping patterns." Then his tone lowered, as did the telling edge in his eyes, "Besides, if you won't listen to reason to refrain from working so much, then perhaps a drug will get the meaning across to you. If this medicine can aid you, then far be it from me to not acknowledge its usefulness."

A slew of swears curbed in Seto's throat as a collaboration of muffled grunts and growls in spite of his anger and annoyance at Yami for pulling such a bold stunt. He was too irritated to speak. In a fit from the absurdity he was hearing, Seto pounded his palms down on the disk on either sides of Yami; his searching eyes teeming with glistening slithers of frustration and surfacing enticement. Yami didn't flinch in the slightest from the behavior, observing and accepting all of it with a small understanding smile.

"You drugged me..." Seto breathed, already beginning to feel the slumbering effects of the medicine start to sway him, "...to make me goto sleep...?"

"Yes," Yami nodded.

Seto's eyes contracted acutely, "And you expect me to believe that..."

"No, I don't," he admitted truthfully with a hint of dubious amusement.

"What are you planning to do with me then..." Seto quired, his tone darkening an octave as he neared his face closer to his mischievous desire, "take advantage of me? Is that it?"

"Seto... " Yami began, quieting his tone to a gentle and understanding timbre, "know that I would not put your life willingly in extreme danger..." he paused, placing a hand over one of Seto's. And Yami knew he had Seto ensnared within the threads of his words and the genuineness of his concern. They both knew that if Seto was truly angry, he would have snatched his hand from Yami's touch and thrown him out. But he did not. "I want you to trust me..."

"Trust you...," the disgruntled male reiterated through gritted teeth. His eyes were already beginning to drift between the blurring multiples of Yami that had begun to form before his very eyes. "In about 15 minutes, I'm going to be completely sedated and you want me to trust you?"

"Less than 15," Yami corrected softly, "You had this medication in plain sight so it's obvious that you must take it on some sort of regular basis."

"That's besides the point!"

"Please, Seto, trust me...," Yami continued, placing his other hand against the side of Seto's face, "and allow me to return a favor to you..." he added impishly, his gaze eclipsing. Not hearing him too clearly, Seto leaned in close enough to breathe in the exotic scent of spices at his neck and grasped him by his low cut shirt. "What ...favor..."

"Something that I very much owe you from yesterday."

" 'Yesterday'?" Realization rippled over Seto's tiring features at this statement. A dry laugh left his lips that was carried more like a sound of dismissal and sarcasm than for what it actually was. "...Whatever. Do as you like...," he muttered.

"I will," Yami agreed, allowing the weight of Seto's body to rest against his small frame. For a fleeting moment, worry flashed through Yami as he reconsidered his actions of drugging Seto in order to put his plans into motion. But his overworking counterpart did need his rest. Despite his odd methods used, Yami promised himself that he would bestow upon Seto something that his lover could receive by his hands only and would soon not forget. "Pleasant dreams, my _bahga,_" Yami smiled thinly while watching Seto slowly close his eyes and sink into his desire's lap. Wordlessly, Yami glided his hand through Seto's soft locks, curling sections of it around his fingers in light coils. It was too late to start having second thoughts now. "I promise I shall treat you well," Yami declared to his slumbering lover, with warmth in his tone. Leaning down, he gingerly ran his lips through Seto's downy locks of mahogany and kissed the top of his head. "I will take care of you," he breathed secretly against the silken strands, ..."and make you scream..."

**OoO**

Akin to the soft slithers of broken shards of color recollecting to form complete luminescence, Seto felt his consciousness slowly returning to him. The first significance he took note of was that his body, now like that of lead, was abnormally heavy. It was as if the weight of gravity itself had doubled against his frame. The stray coolness of steel caressed his bare skin in multiple areas of his body; draped, enveloped and conformed to his shape about his body's entirety. His bare back felt pressed firmly against a solid flat surface that resembled that of a wall, floor or ceiling. The first movement he attempted to initiate was with his arms. But only the clinking and almost lyrical sound of chains sounded in his ears and echoed crisply throughout the area. From what he felt, both appendages seemed to be tightly bound above his head in a leather binding of some sort. He also felt moderately taut leather bands around his wrists underneath that were linked together like some type of fetish handcuff. A bit alarmed by his findings, but not truly astonished, Seto attempted to move his legs, then jerked his entire body. He was securely settled in place; and again only the sound of the chains' melody continued, almost mocking his shortcomings. It was upon doing this that he finally deduced his was suspended in the air, back against the ceiling, and his entire body held in place by many strategically placed chains and other little unseen novelties Yami must have used on him that he felt in other places.

A groggy groan churned in his throat. The remnants of his deep slumber and forced succumbing still lingered and his head pounded from any thought that dealt with that impish Pharaoh. But against his better judgment in this current state, Seto instinctively tried to open his mouth to shout for his libidinous partner. But the unpleasant flavor of tape caught on his tongue and he grimaced. Slight panic licked his spine from the sudden feel of thick tape between his teeth, but he forced himself to remain calm to better understand this new wrinkle in his situation. Not only was he nude, chained with his wrists and ankles tautly bound, but he was gagged as well. A shudder traveled through his body; partially enticed, partially uncertain of what else was to come. A low groan slipped from him as he attempted to squirm free from the bindings. Ignoring his brewing headache from all the nonsense and the blood rushing to his head, he forced his heavy eyelids to lift- only for his icy orbs to be met with pitch blackness. A drop of sweat budded along the side of his face. Now things were a little more interesting, if not a little more perilous. He blinked to test his findings. As he did, he managed to feel the leathery material that covered his eyes. 'Blindfolded..?' he inquired in his mind. 'That little sneak blindfolded me too? What's next...? A torture wheel?'

"I see you're finally awake." a familiar rich and sonorous voice drifted from below the suspended male; bouncing off the walls of the room. The small garnish of arrogance dressed about his regal features only broadened when he watched Seto writhe and growl, what Yami believed to be, muffled swears at him. The former ruler only chuckled lightly from the display. Elegantly, he whisked a slither of golden locks out of his face with a slight cock of his head. "What is the matter, Seto?" he inquired, "Do you not appreciate my handiwork? I did my very best. It wasn't easy to set all of this up, you know," he taunted, "You were quite heavy..."

The sound of a sneer was all the smaller male received in response and he sighed expectantly. Yami knew all too well what Seto's reaction would be. Quite honestly, he was surprised the frigid-eyed male didn't attempt to free himself a lot more seriously. He doubted the effects of the drug affected Seto's persistence, and pride, for this long after awaking. Yet, Seto has surprised him before. After Yami had slipped Seto the medicine, he was out for a little more than 4 hours. That was more than enough time for Yami to happen upon this particular room from his earlier self-appointed "tour" of the mansion, acquire the necessary "equipment" and "set up" everything. The room he found was an old dining room with long polished cherry wood tables on opposite sides of the walls. Twin flat surfaced oak rococo china cabinets, sans the fine pottery, rested next to these tables and Yami saw it fit to push the two of them together. Because the room's ceiling was rather low, with the help of securely placed ceiling chains, Yami was able to hoist Seto up in one attempt. The cabinets were also a perfect height, allowing Yami to stand atop them at full height and easily be able to trace the lines of Seto's body with his lips.

As he silently recalled his actions, Yami's lucid eyes lapped at Seto's delicious nude form, and marveled at the display of chains around him. Seto's wrists and ankles were secured in binds of soft leather. Small durable rings on the material attached to thick chains that crossed behind him and around his mid-section that were ultimately connected to plated restraints in the ceiling. Seto's eyes were masked with a black leather blind while his mouth was gagged with glossy black tape between his teeth that would only stick to itself and nothing else. A thick single ringed hasp collar donned his neck. Venturing lower, Yami's amaranthine eyes glinted with a reserved seductive desire from the 18" spreader bar between Seto's thighs and the chrome 3 ringed harness encircling his slumbering length and sac. Yami had Seto chained to the ceiling while he was asleep; the lustrous steel and scraps of leather his only hints of "clothing'".

Although he was blindfolded, it was quite obvious to the bound male of his passionate other's lingering gaze. Their scorching mark tapered possessively over his flesh; deceptively feigning playfulness. The uncertainty of Yami's forthcoming actions stirred a raw thrill throughout him, as well as settle a growl in his throat. Seto was, now, more than eager to witness what the mischievous vixen had in store—so that he could return the "favor" tenfold. Of course, Yami had already expected this. His thoughts automatically reeled back to the events of the day before; the power, supremacy and dominance he was dealt. His body thirsted for that display of unconfined passion, and ascendancy that was Seto Kaiba. However, that would only happen when Yami saw fit and for the moment, he was going to enjoy this little round of power and his role of domination.

"Don't struggle," Yami warned in a smooth tone, "I promised you that I would take care of you..." Yami smirked, the sound of the chains he himself wore clinking and jingling in sultry prose as their finish glinted like miniature sparks in the light. A sleek, shiny black latex-gloved hand skimmed over one of the nicely finished tabletops; fingertips tracing gingerly over the outlined vials of novena candles atop the polished surface. The snug, glossed thigh-high latex platforms he wore barely made a sound against the polished floor. His hips swiveled with grace and poise with each fluid step he set into motion; the fitting midi pants lusciously catching the the glow of the candlelight and conforming it to the shape of his bottom. There were 2 clasps on either side to allow for easy removal, as well as to show peeks of Yami's skin. There were also belted bands of leather around the wrists and thighs of where the the latex hid his skin. Wide silver chains of two different lengths crossed over his midsection similar to Kaiba's, draping lazily against the sleeveless halter top that stretched like a second skin around his chest. Around that elegant neck was an almost identical hasp collar that adorned his partner's neck, with 3 rings instead of one as an obvious difference. Hooked through one of those rings was a glistening steel hoop with a hook that held a specific use and purpose that the lithe pharaoh would enjoy exploiting when the time arose.

"Don't you trust me, Seto?" Yami purred, nearing closer to the suspended male above him. Once his hand met the table's edge, Yami casually scooped up two important items necessary for their "activities": a tiny remote control, which he kept in the palm of his hand, and black riding crop. A garbled protest was all Yami received in reply, which he believed to be the equivalent of a rather nasty statement beginning with an f and ending with a u. The sound of his stealthy movement rivaled the same of a tender flower's bloom as he sauntered his way to his lover. With agile ease, Yami climbed atop the duo of cabinets and took hold of a drooping adult sized sling, that was also rooted to the ceiling, slightly adjacent from a set of dangling chains with cuffs. Amused, the lithe dominator sat in the contraption and silently studied his partner. Seto's one rapid breathing began to steady from how close Yami was perched to him. Soon, his audible breaths eased into silence. The relaxed gesture was more akin to that of a wild beast calming its behavior near its prey before it ruthlessly struck rather than anything else. Yami caught wind of this, but wasn't bothered in the slightest. In fact, he welcomed it.

A soft fluttering sound whispered into the air between them as Yami crossed one glossed leg over the other. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Yami warned with a smirk and steady tone, positioning the end of the riding crop beneath Seto's chin, "And for this moment, until we are finished, you obey me. Understood?" A defying scoff emanated from Seto and he jerked his body to try to, if not free himself, to at least smack that smirk he knew was widening off Yami's face. Intent amaranth glinted with enticement from the rebellious attitude he was receiving. A low chuckle fluttered from Yami and he slipped out of the sling and stood to his feet atop the cabinets. Curiously and almost naively, he touched a gloved finger to Seto's bare chest, and glanced up at the male to observe his reactions. A slight jolt was all Seto gave, his movements hardly causing the chains any motion. Testing his luck even further, Yami led the digit over the concaved curve of Seto's clavicle and drew an invisible line to his right nipple. An airy gasp shot from Seto from the surprise of the action; every pore within his being tingling in anticipation for what was to come.

Yami said nothing at first, trailing his eyes away from the hardening nub and glancing up to analyze Seto's expression. The taller male's brows knitting together told Yami exactly what he wanted to know. Although his eyes could not be seen, Yami was positive that those deep indigo orbs were pinned directly at him. The mere thought of this truth strengthened the desire that impelled between Yami's legs and swelled his pride even more. "Enjoy that, did you?" Yami mused, gliding his finger over the spot again and this time clawing at it with moderate pressure. A rugged sound scattered from Seto and his mouth clamped tighter against the restraint of the tape. Entranced amaranth devoured the sight and smoldered in satisfaction. "Hmmm..." Yami breathed, opening his mouth and allowing the tip of his tongue to flicker faintly against the responsive nipple. Seto's body shuddered as the enveloping sensations quivered throughout his being. Never in his life did he ever think he would ever be tasted in such a spot. Then again, never in his life did he think he would be bound, chained and gagged to the ceiling by Yami for that matter.

"I asked you a question..." Yami's sonorous tone announced; a firm edge to his resonant voice. His hand tightened around the riding crop and he snapped the end of it underneath Seto's chin; enough to gain his attention, not enough to harm him. "When I question you, you are to answer me with either a yes or a no," the exotic dominator continued and gave the nipple a sudden pinching twist. Seto grimaced slightly from the action and his body squirmed in retaliation, but he still didn't give Yami what he wished. A thin smile laced Yami's lips from the rebellion. He expected nothing less from his prideful counterpart. A loud snap pierced the air as he struck Seto across his ringed endowment. The engorged flesh bobbed twice in response as Seto released a sound that crossed a growl with a throaty moan. "Your resistance will only get you so far, Kaiba..." he taunted, making sure to pronounce the surname clearly. "Now, answer your ruler..." he continued, matter-of-factly.

The almost haunting timbre of Yami's commanding banter was enough to make Seto rather exasperated, if not challenged. As much as he would have loved to shut Yami down and remind him of who belonged to whom, Seto decided to go along with Yami's little game and barely shook his head "no". Yami's eyes widened slightly from the answer; the glow of the candles in the distance casting a dim shade about his dubious features and accenting his mild astonishment. But the glimmer of a smirk soon touched his lips once he caught onto the meanings behind Seto's behavior. "Does your master not please you, Kaiba?" he began, lashing the leather rod again across Seto's blooming erection as well as landing another to his inner thigh. Seto's teeth bared mercilessly down on the tape, threatening to rip through its defiance. He hated not being in control of any situation he was involved in, but the actions he was receiving from Yami were invigoratingly arousing. After the events of the day before, Seto had expected Yami to try something as payback, and he was rather interested to see just what the other would come up with. However, nothing could have prepared him for this. While he found Yami's power trips rather annoying and commonplace, he found himself enjoying the thrill of the unexpected. Just this once. Inwardly, he chuckled to himself. All it took was one day of unbridled emotions to unleash this rather extreme side of Yami he never knew existed. Perhaps, he could allow himself to get used to it in the future.

Keen to his 'victim' becoming so silent all of a sudden, Yami held the riding crop, and remote control, in a way that allowed him to spread his fingers across Seto's chest without dropping them. "I will ask you again," his voice darkened, as did the hue of his eyes, "do you enjoy what I'm doing to you, Kaiba?" Yami continued, twisting both nipples and sending his tongue gliding hungrily over Seto's chest wherever he willed. Seto gasped against the pleasurous sensations and grunted throatily when he felt Yami's teeth purposely nick the hardened buds, and then suckle at them eagerly. Enthralled with his actions, Yami gave Seto's thigh another lashing before leading his teasing mouth lower down the outline of Seto's torso.

His lips played deceptively over the firm muscles they tasted; feigning curious gentleness. A flash of pink rolled against the taut curve of Seto's ribs, the slick trail of his seduction glittering in the shadow play of the candlelight. Venturing further, his searching tongue dipped in the curve of Seto's navel and played about the crevice. He wasn't able to indulge in his toying for very long when the brush of something thick and hot tapped against the side of his neck. He knew exactly what it was and chose to ignore it. With the precision of an expert, his fleeting tongue littered about Seto's abdomen before a more forceful tap smacked him across the face, demanding not to be ignored again. Without missing a beat, Yami grabbed the throbbing flesh tautly and flicked his tongue atop it in a sultry teasing manner. Each lick differed in variance from the last. Yami allowed only the very tip of his tongue to taste Seto's pugnacious flesh. Pausing momentarily, he breathed impassioned allure along the thickening length; whispering lustful incantations about its size. A low moan rippled through Seto from the teasing. A spark of incandescence reverberated through him from the thought of the embodiment of his desire gazing up at him, licking those enticing hot lips of his.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Yami mused against Seto's pulsing size, brushing only his lips possessively across it from different angles whenever he pleased as he spoke, "What do you desire for me to do with this...thing?" he emphasized, giving a hard squeeze. A choked grunt was Seto's only reply; the dual sensations of the chrome rings around his endowment and the pressure Yami was delivering to him driving him mad with anticipation and impatience. He wanted Yami now. When the sylphlike dominator received no feasible answer, he parted his lips and allowed his tongue to lace invisible lines against the hardening flesh in intricate nameless patterns. "Tell me, Kaiba," he purred inbetween licks, "What should I do to you? How am I to please someone as rebellious as you? Perhaps... you desire more from your master. More that only your Pharaoh may bestow to you," he bantered. Then his tone deepened and thrived with crisp enunciation, "... Is that correct?"

Reluctantly, Seto nodded, barely moving his head. "Then what?" Yami continued in a mockingly naive tone; the impish smirk adorning his lips the only misleading truth. "I know..." he trailed off, opening his mouth wide and enveloping it around Seto's tip. He suckled gently, making deliberate slurping sounds. A sudden hiss enveloped Seto from the sensation and he thrusted his hips forward slightly to press more of himself into the welcoming mouth. However, the moist, delicious feeling only lasted for a fleeting second before Yami withdrew his mouth. Threads of a clear liquid tethered between his mouth and Seto's tip. Yami had only wanted to tease Seto, but his flavor was far too addictive. He dipped his head for another quick taste of the heated flesh and just as speedily withdrew with a breathy sound. Gingerly, he blew on the spot, causing Seto to squirm and growl garbled protests from the teasing. "Tell me, Kaiba," Yami continued, pulling away just enough to roll his rich eyes upto the male above him, "Do you desire your Pharaoh to suck your thirsting cock? Do you want your Pharaoh to swallow you down his throat and make you scream as orgasm cascades over you? ...Do you...? Or perhaps I shall humiliate you and make you crave what I may not give... Answer me..." he warned, once again adorning Seto's tip with with the liquor of his provocative tongue.

A husky sound was all Seto could manage to make. His mouth had become sore from the tape and his head swam with slight dizziness with all the blood rushing between his legs. "Kaiba..." Yami urged, curling his fingers around the hilt of the riding crop and gliding the thin object along Seto's thigh. But instead of striking him, Yami instead slid the item along the contours of his leg before running it over Seto's more demanding area. Discreetly, Yami's studious eyes took in Seto's behavior; a low moan forming in the taller other's throat from the attention. A light smirk touched Yami's lips from the response. Although it was a particular response that Yami welcomed, he still did not receive a proper answer that he wanted. "Respond to your Pharaoh," Yami commanded smoothly, thoughtfully fingering the small remote in his hand. 'Tease,' Seto thought to himself, being nearly driven to his limits with the foreplay, 'If you're going to do something, hurry up and do it and stop asking me!'

Yami breathed a sound of amusement, as if he had picked up on Seto's silent words. "Hmm... I warned you..." Yami smiled duskily and smoothed the pad of his thumb over one of the buttons on the remote. A sudden buzz-like hum sounded throughout the room and a throaty sound of surprise and transient submission tore from Seto as he threw his head back against the ceiling and bucked his hips. Without a hint of delay, Yami grasped a hand around Seto's length and engorged sac and greedily clasped his mouth over the pulsing tip; devouring every second and every hint of sweat. Deep growls and moans continued to flow from Seto's being as the euphoric sensations that vibrated through him forced his hips to continue stabbing his strained erection madly into Yami's eager mouth. Wanting more, Yami tapped another button on the remote that caused Seto's entire body to shudder deliciously as his thrusts slowed.

The pleasurable pressure the chrome rings wrought on Seto rendered the raw sounds he made even more carnal and lustful than he ever imagined he would hear himself make. Enthralled, Yami mirrored the new pace and sent his tongue lashing about Seto's tip. Licking his savory lips, he ventured lower, lapping hungrily and teasingly at Seto's engorged globes one at a time. Soon, Yami's eager mouth met Seto's awaiting length and enveloped it. Yami wasted no time in his encore of foreplay and swirled his tongue around Seto while suckling strongly. His head bobbed mildly forward and back as he consumed the taste of the throbbing flesh, entertaining both he and his lover with sounds of arousal. His hands crept over Seto's thighs, spreading over the creamy skin, and cupped his spherical globes in both. Breathing rapidly, Seto bit harshly down on the tape around his mouth and moaned. Perplexed, Yami withdrew from his taunting and reached up to pull off the blindfold. Narrowed glacial orbs glared acutely at him; their entirety laced with a thin film of clear liquid that also dappled the curve of his rose-tinted cheeks. Speechless, Yami was truly taken in from the sight. A low moan of longing fluttered in his throat from facing such a perilous expression. He stood on his tiptoes and cupped Seto's face in his hands. Those harsh blue eyes contracted sharply at Yami's advances, watching his every breathing movement. The intensity of Seto's expression wavered at random, only from the vibrating sensations from within him, but his eyes did not deter from Yami. Tenderly, Yami pressed his lips to Seto's nose, to his taped mouth, and left one last embrace atop his forehead. "..." he whispered sweetly to Seto in his native tongue; words he trusted the other to comprehend. Yami was determined to keep his promise to Seto to take good care of him, while making sure he gave him the very best he could deliver. Accepting the hushed words of the cryptic declaration, Seto allowed his eyes to slowly close. And within that mild precious moment, they were lovers; their emotions pure and tender. Simple words of " I love you" or anything similar were not uttered. Instead, verbal entities of a deeper understanding were; statements that only the two of them would respect and receive. This moment was theirs. This moment was real. And no one other than them could amplify that realization with the genuine respect and appreciation. A moment stolen through time by two individuals, rivals, that were too prideful to not be part of the other's life and too stubborn to question or snip the carmine thread that drew their beings together.

Slowly and rather carefully, Seto felt the warmth of Yami's hands gradually withdraw from his face and his heavy lids lifted. Dimmed glacial blue met with glistening amaranth. Wordlessly, Yami reached up to grasp the tape encircling Seto's mouth and carefully unraveled it. He dropped it to the cabinet he stood atop and gripped at a tuft of Seto's hair. In contrast to his gentle motions just seconds prior, he roughly claimed Seto's warm lips with passion and drank in their amiable flavor. Despite being restrained and teased in his nether regions by the vibrations, Seto gave Yami a strong and deep kiss while fighting the other's tongue. A faint moan drifted from Seto and at this, Yami broke the kiss. His features darkened from the expression of longing that draped across Seto's face. His once smoldering azure orbs eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened to resemble an oval shape. His head was slightly tilted to the side; a silent expression of the effect Yami's kisses had and left upon him. Once the trance of their kiss faded, Seto's lids lifted. His indigo eyes glinted with heavy enticement as he studied Yami's smug expression. With a steady growl, Seto's features settled back into one of nonchalance—as nonchalant as he could make it from the resonance thrumming within his inner walls.

"Tease..." he stated in a raspy tone lined with hints of challenge to Yami. The smaller of the two made a small sound of amusement. Instead of answering verbally, Yami drew the end of the riding crop to slap mildly against the side of Seto's face. His words took articulate form as the reflection of Seto in his liquidy eyes danced to the glow of the candlelight below, "I did not give you permission to speak to your Pharaoh in such a way, Kaiba..." he reminded, pronouncing the name with emphasis he knew Seto would disprove of, "And if I hear any more gripes from you, I will return you to your previous helpless state."

"I am never helpless, Atem," Seto returned coolly with a look that mirrored his chilled inflection and a daring smirk about his lips. Enjoying the thrill of the challenge he was receiving, Yami returned the smirk with a frigidly playful one of his own, "You will be, my _bahga_." Before Seto could retort, Yami held up the remote and pressed two buttons swiftly. Seto's body spasmed, tearing a deep and rugged gasp from him; resulting in him shutting his eyes tightly. A blossoming spread of heat and rapid vibrations scattered throughout him, making his body tremble and rattled the chains that surrounded him. With Seto distracted, Yami placed both the remote and the riding crop down atop the cabinets where he stood. His slender fingers touched the ring that was looped around his collar and removed it.

Through blurred eyes and the overlapped surrounding sounds of jingling chains, Seto watched Yami with heavy breaths, witnessing a rounded metal object being slipped onto his length. A hook was attached to its ring with a quarter of an inch wide ball at its end. Pleasantly through mischievous kohl-rimmed eyes, Yami gazed up at Seto. He wanted to make sure his victim could see every action; silently daring him to protest. The second Seto realized that type of ring that now adorned his size, he shook his body at an attempt to get rid of it. "Don't you dare put that in there! Have you lost your mind?" Yami glared at him in the way a parent would to scold their child. "I wouldn't squirm so much if I were you. You don't want any...accidents do you, Kaiba?"

"There won't be any. You are not going to shove a damn sperm plug in me!"

"Then squirm all you need to, Kaiba. I have no qualms with drawing blood from you if you are disobedient."

A growl in reply was all Seto gave. He hated to admit Yami was right. That and the vibrations within him were too exquisite to continue a fruitless battle. But he knew for a fact, he would get Yami back for all of this 'Pharaoh' nonsense and insipid power trips. In his mind, a flash of imagery drenched in pure satisfaction came to him like a vision. His desire would be on the tiled floor, on his hands and knees. His eyes and mouth would be bound just as Seto's formally were; a thick chain hooked to the collar around his neck. The muffled and stifled cry of one name would reverberate throughout his bound body while the entity of that name would taper across his skin in possessive kisses and squeezes.

Without a word, Yami inserted the ball of the ring inside, causing Seto to grit his teeth from the stretching feeling he was receiving. He felt as if an ember of fire had been pushed inside of him. Although it may have seemed that Yami was behaving in an uncaring manner, he was watching carefully for any mishaps. If anything happened to Seto by his hand, he wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive himself.

The air between them thickened. The two of them exchanged weighty glares of taunts and sensual threats as Yami finally secured the small metal object. An inch of cold metal was inserted through the opening at Seto's tip. Thankfully for him, the waves of warmth and stimulation he felt from the vibrator rippling over a blissful area drowned out any pain or discomfort he would have experienced. Through the cadence of pleasure, he hardly sensed the sudden closeness of Yami to his face. A light kiss was placed on his chin. And the next thing he knew, his head dipped to claim Yami's mouth with his own. Their kisses were frantic, hungry and richly saturated in passion. Dropping the remote from his hands, Yami let his hands roam Seto's chest and gave his nipples another twist. Stealthily, Yami slithered down Seto's toned frame, leaving trails of kisses, nips and bites as his possessive mark.

Seto inhaled sharply, giving Yami an excuse to end their kiss and venture lower. His tongue swept over both nipples with excellent precision that earned appeased murmurs and moans from Seto. Continuing lower still, Yami's fingers grazed the outline of Seto's ringed length with delicate care. Even through the gloves he wore, he could easily feel the tautness of Seto's skin pulsing within the mercy of the chrome rings. Traveling further between Seto's thighs, Yami glided a finger over the tight round opening and watched Seto's reaction. His head was lowered, his eyes were shut and his breaths came in short puffs of air. Feeling Yami's seductive gaze on him, Seto's eyes slowly opened and narrowed directly at Yami. The exotic dominator's expression mirrored Seto's; accented with a devious smirk. Wordlessly, Yami brought a finger to his mouth and moistened it easily with his skillful tongue. Once satisfied, he slithered the finger inside of Seto; curving, turning and clawing at the heated walls. Tauntingly, he pressed his finger up against the small vibrator and pushed it up; removing the majority of the delicious pressure off a sensitive spot. Seto gave a sigh of relief in response and relished in the lingering ripples that were once there.

"I believe it's time to cease in teasing you..." Yami uttered just below a whisper. A flickering smile marked Yami's lips, darkened by the illusion cast by the glow of the candles. He pressed his lips to Seto's navel and curled his tongue lasciviously within its groove before stepping away. Once Seto felt the lack of warmth leave him, his eyes shot open and darted to Yami's position. His hazy blue eyes only caught a glimpse of violet-crimson before blackness again devoured his sight. Yami hastily reapplied the blindfold around Seto's head then knelt down to recollect the tape. "What are you doing now..." Seto spoke suddenly; his voice faltering only slightly from the steady vibrations within him. "Silencing my disobedient servant," Yami quipped. To further emphasize his point, Yami grasped Seto firmly by the chin and kissed him sloppily on the mouth. He could feel the unborn protests that lingered atop Seto's tongue as he claimed it. Yami kept his kisses fervent and constant, forcing Seto to become used to them. And from the way his embraces were being returned, Yami knew Seto needed to take a breath. But he refused to allow it. It wasn't until Seto tried to pull away from Yami that he pressed further into their kiss and gripped at his hair to pull him even closer. Yami remained in arrogantly arousing control for a moment, then finally broke the kiss to allow Seto his oxygen. Greedily the panting male drank in the sweetness of the air around him, distracted enough to ignore the spiral of the tape wrapping around his head, covering his mouth fully this time. "Can you breathe now?" Yami queried rhetorically with a smile. "&^#^fhdylhjs%$fhdugf#^!" Seto yelled back in muffled nonsense. Hearing this garbled protest as if it were music to his ears, Yami nodded and hopped down from the cabinets. "As I thought!" he chirped. With excellent fluidity and grace, Yami placed one foot in front of the other as if he were a model on the runway and made his way to one of the long tables. Once there, his hands swept over a large clear container of lubricant.

'What is he doing...' Seto shouted in his thoughts, mind racing. He strained his ears to pick up any odd or misplaced sound, but his senses were dimming from that accursed vibrator still humming against a delicious spot for the past 30 minutes. And because of the piece Yami inserted into his length, his climaxes would become ebbed and retreat back into his body. It took a tremendous amount of willpower not to release his pent up euphoria when he pleased. And it took even more of a firmer grip on willpower dealing with a particular pharaoh. Yet, the mere drops of thought concerning his desire caused Seto's harnessed flesh to throb. If there wasn't anything else he could give to Yami as credit besides excelling in games, it was being superbly torturing with teasing foreplay. Soon, the sound of tinkling chains drifted into Seto's ears as he sensed Yami nearing closer to him again. The sound of something heavy being placed down rose into the air, but was soon drowned out by the singing chains.

After he set down the lube, Yami gazed up at Seto silently. As he did, he lifted a hand to one of the 3 chains that encircled his torso and unraveled the shortest one that was a little under 4 feet long. Not taking his eyes off of Seto, Yami hooked one end of it to one of the rings of his collar, then reached up to do the same to the single hoop on Seto's collar. They were now both connected by the metal tether. Quietly, Yami spread his hands to either side of his hips. With calculating movements, Yami unbuttoned the clasps that held his skin tight midis to his body. Casually, he removed the garment and let it drop from his hand to the floor with a faint latex whisper. As if he had been familiar with such procedures, Yami opened the jar of lube and dipped half of his hand in. He slathered a generous amount of it along his erection and accented Seto's opening with the rest of it; sliding in 2 fingers as he saw fit. Once he declared Seto readied enough, he reached up and secured his wrists and ankles to cuffed chains that dangled around Seto's body. Yami had already set up such a contraption for this very moment. Drawing in an anticipated breath, he steadied his hardness at Seto's entrance. A hushed hiss swept past his lips and he closed his eyes as he ventured in slowly into the tightening warmth. The vibrations were too luscious to ignore and Yami took his first thrust into Seto, while not disrupting the vibrator's placement.

A low expel of of breath sparked from Yami from the taut greeting around his endowment and began a slow, almost gentle pace. His gloved hands balled into fists and gripped at the chains above the bangles around his wrists. It felt like he had been away from this secret warmth, this new addiction, for decades and was given allowance to experience its delectable lusciousness only once every blue moon. But that thought soon faded as a new one crept into its place. He could have Seto wherever and whenever he pleased now. This day confirmed it for him. And as long as Seto accepted him, he would not let go.

But within that understanding, what did that make them? Were they only sex partners or something more? Yami knew Seto felt the same way for him as he did. Their actions the day before were as spontaneous as they were greatly enjoyable. This day, Yami wanted to get back at Seto for dominating him. A soft sound draped in Arabic dropped from Yami's lips and he stole a glance towards Kaiba's face. His warm-hued eyes narrowed in hazy deliberation as he attempted to read Seto's concealed features. Just how far did Seto believe the two of them were? The words Seto spoke to him drifted back into his mind.

' You are mine.'

'They can't have you the way I have.'

'You are mine and mine alone.'

While his entire being resonated in remembrance of such truthful and piercing words, the urge to ask nonsense crossed Yami's mind. But a sonorous moan from Seto tore his thoughts asunder. Grasping the chains tighter for better balance, Yami arched his back to thrust deeper into Seto and pushing the vibrator further inside him. Yami remained cautious of the intensity of his ministrations, keeping in mind the item that still thrived with Seto. Soon, the both of them eased into a rhythmic tempo that extracted moans and husky murmurs from the both of them. But Seto was quickly becoming impatient. 'Go faster,' Seto ordered in his thoughts, ' If you go any slower, I'm going to fall asleep...'

There was a sudden pause between them as Yami stopped in his motions. A light frown marked his lips and he curled his fingers around the chain that linked their collars together. Annoyed, he gave a slight tug on it. "Is there a problem, Kaiba?"

Seto didn't bother to nod or shake his head. Instead, he lowered his head slightly as if he could see directly through the blindfold and to Yami's positioning perfectly. "Hrryup," Seto growled against the tape. And to further prove his point, he thrusted his hips forward, earning a sudden throaty moan from Yami, who automatically returned the gesture. "Don't do that again," Yami uttered with a faint smirk, warning Seto but also increasing his pace. A sound that resembled that of a snort emitted from Seto and he moved his hips in rhythm with Yami's again anyway. Out of nowhere, the sudden sound of a crack shot into the air and Seto cringed from the fresh sting that crept across his chest. His body stilled; the resonating bite of an open wound washing over him and numbing every other sense for a second. Yami did not just hit him and draw blood did he?

"I warned you, Kaiba," Yami murmured nonchalantly, guiding the end of the riding crop down Seto's torso and gliding it over the contours of his bottom. "The next time you move, I will show you no mercy. Your Pharaoh commands that you remain still and thoroughly receive what is given to you," he spoke promptly, allowing the leather rod to take another bite across Seto's rear . Once it seemed as if his words had finally sunk in for the moment, Yami lifted his head slightly towards the spot he struck across Seto's chest and opened his mouth. His taunting tongue lashed out slowly, curiously, and tasted the small trickle of blood that appeared there. Seto felt his body react to this behavior, and needless to say, he was introduced to yet another lashing in a random spot on his body. His mind surged with a number of thoughts that all surrounded Yami and his extreme behavior. But deep down, he couldn't deny that he was rather enjoying it. It would seem Yami craved control as much as he did.

Despite Seto's defiance, Yami moaned lightly from the brush of Seto's harnessed length rubbing against his abdomen. "I said don't move," he reiterated, sending the end of the crop snapping across Seto's side and grasping the chain between their collars. "Or, do you desire to copulate with me, that much?" A muffled groan was all Seto gave; his voice reverberating throughout his entire body. He couldn't take much more of this. And as if he could read the other's mind, Yami sped up his tempo and rolled his hips against Seto; grinding and thrusting to the best of his ability. He refused to recede in his actions, and only heightened his ministrations when he felt Seto's climax building through his length. "Yes..." Yami whispered, pulling out halfway, and switching to do quick short stabbing thrusts against Seto's sweet spot, sending the other over the edge. An aimless array of muffled groans and shouts erupted from Seto as his body writhed from his release. A choked sound grazed his throat from his powerful ultimate being ceased because of the obstruction of the metal ball and ring. Shaking, he swallowed harshly and grit his teeth as the combating pressures of his climax being blocked as more willed to be released. After what felt like an eternity of shaking, grunting, and clinging to time itself, Seto unclenched his fists within the arm binds and allowed his body to relax in the clutch of the chains that surrounded him.

Panting, Yami smoothly withdrew from him, causing the vibrator to fall out of its former dwelling and onto the floor. The cunning dominator undid the cuffs around his wrists and ankles with ease then stood, wobbling only slightly, atop the cabinets. As his hazed vision began to dilute, Yami curled a finger around the the hook part of the metal ring at Seto's tip and carefully pulled. After a few good tugs, the ball finally emerged from Seto, covered with splotches of his essence. Yami eyed the ivory substance eagerly and touched it to his lips. Above him, heavy pants from Seto caused his body to quiver. As the taller male caught his breath, he felt the tape around his mouth get yanked down. Before he could take a breath of the new air around him, he felt something hot and metallic against his mouth right before it and his lips were enveloped by he hot moistness of Yami's mouth. The slender dominator boldly held the ball of the ring between himself and Seto as they kissed wildly, lewdly, hungrily. Their tongues swept across the metal into the other's mouth; the item enriched with Seto's milky flavor.

Slowly, Yami pulled his mouth away from Seto's, a soft sound sparking between them, but left the metal at his counterpart's lips. Still fueled and empowered by wisps of the sensual high, Seto coiled his tongue around the object thoroughly until it was polished clean. Keen amaranth orbs observed the display closely, wondrously impressed. "How do you enjoy your taste, Kaiba?" Yami's deep, sonorous tone mused., enunciating each word with a profound and regal air. A low, prideful sound wavered throughout the room in response. "Better than yours," Seto smirked. "Hmm..." Yami paused in thought. Silently, he placed everything down and removed the blindfold. His eyes again claiming their relinquished sensory, Seto's lids flickered open. And Yami was the first sight his determined eyes fell on. The former Pharaoh's tanned skin held an ethereal glow about it as the shadows of the candlelight drizzled over the thin sheen of sweat of his frame. His hair was slightly matted against his face, while his eyes swam with a mysteriously hidden emotion Seto couldn't read. Venturing lower, those analytical glacial eyes grazed over the glossed outfit Yami wore, and to the uncovered part of skin between his waist and upper thighs. Yami's length bobbed twice, being nestled in Seto's direct line of vision as if it were giving a salutation. A deep shade of crimson dashed across Seto's face and his eyes returned quickly to Yami's.

"Is something troubling you?" Yami teased , placing his hands on his haunches, and drawing more attention to his uncovered flesh. "..."

"Seto..." Yami breathed gently, his tone quickly turning serious. Alert to his name, Seto faced him promptly, but his eyes were at half-mass. "What."

Yami's words held on his tongue as he raised both hands and cupped Seto's face. His warm eyes fleeted between Seto's, searching for unknown answers to his unborn questions. "I...did not hurt you too badly, did I?" Seto stared wordlessly at Yami for a moment, before his shut his eyes and sighed. "Whatever you did, I'll live." His monotone belied his actual withheld intentions. Inwardly, he wanted to yell at Yam, rip the chains from the ceiling and take him right where he stood. But there would be a time for that. For now, he chose to welcome than pent up frustration to build and build until he caught Yami off guard. Then, he would do as he pleased with his Pharaoh.

"That is not what I asked you, Seto..." Yami trailed off, guilt brimming his eyes, "I could not help but get carried away..." Not bothering to open his eyes, Seto frowned faintly, "I said I'll live. Besides, some of it , I actually enjoyed..." Yami's eyes widened slightly. " 'Some' ?" Seto chuckled at this. "Relax, will you... I haven't complained yet have I?"

" 'Yet'?"

"That is what I said. I don't want to make a habit out of giving you a status report everytime we have sex, Yami."

A sudden blush skittered across Yami's face and he withdrew his hands to his sides. "That- that isn't what I...!"

Seto chuckled dryly. "Whatever."

A cute pout settled on Yam's lips and he crossed his arms with a frown. His eyes drifted over the small cut he inflicted upon Seto's chest with the riding crop—as well as the several other small cuts that were plainly visible. "... Are you certain you are al righ-"

"Shut up," Seto stated slightly above a whisper, "I'm trying to fall asleep..."

"I know." Yami mused, sliding into the sling in front of Seto.

"Then why are you still talking to me..."

"Maybe because it annoys you," Yami answered, casually crossing his legs.

"Hmph... I'll keep that in mind..."

"Uh huh..." Yami agreed nonchalantly. When Seto gave no other response, he tilted his head to the side in perplexed solace. After moments of watching his lover sleep for the second time that day, Yami slid out of the sling, and began disconnecting the restraints attached to Seto.

**OoO**

The constant sounds of clinking and scuffling roused Kaiba out of his slumbering state. He allowed his eyes to readjust to the subdued cocooned glow of the candles around him before opening them completely. From his blurred view, the once familiar room appeared slanted and on its side rather than how he had remembered its structure from years ago. It took his mind a few moments to process that he was laying on his side. Annoyed from the obviousness, he shook his head to chase away any remnants of sleep that remained. Stealthily, as if a wild beast searching for its prey, his icy eyes scanned the area. In the near distance, he sought Yami's slender form standing in front of a small chestnut table topped with odd looking displays of items and still without a garment to mask his modesty. The smaller other's back was turned and his bottom was clearly visible. A streak of arousal coursed through Kaiba from witnessing this and his mouth parted in a small gape. It wasn't so much that he was that attracted to the backside of another male, but the memories of the previous day sparked a hungry desire within him. One thought plagued his mind: he needed to have Yami, now. Instinctively, he tired to sit up, but his arms were still bound within the arm binds and handcuffs. However, he was now free of any bindings that were once below the waist. Without a second thought, Seto began shifting his body to enable himself to a sitting position. The jingling and clanking of the chain around his collar skittered against the floor; the sound catching Yami's attention immediately.

But instead of facing his former victim, Yami remained occupied with his unseen interests in front of him on the table. Knowing Seto well, he was certain he was attempting to free himself. A comical and cute image of this drifted into Yami's mind and he smiled slightly. Then with a sigh, he shook his head,. "Seto, I told you..." he began, his tone rich and slightly reprimanding, "...Stop squirming. Those arm binds are too tight for you to get out of by yourself. You really should wait for me to get them for you." Obviously, Yam's words were ignored. Melodic jingles were still heard. "Seto, are you listening to-" he trailed off and inhaled sharply when he was grabbed suddenly from behind by the back of his hair. With motions quicker than Yami could fully comprehend, Seto briskly wrapped a roll of thick glossy pink tape around Yami's eyes and mouth multiple times and then let the remaining roll dangle by the side of Yami's face. Although his hands were still bound by the metal cuffs, Seto managed to grab both of Yami's arms and clasp a short 1 inch chain to the bands of leather around the slender wrists. The lithe pharaoh gave no signs of a struggle as Seto forced him down atop the small wooden table before them with a shove. The sound of Seto's ragged breathing was the only guide Yami could decipher while the sounds of objects crashing to the floor and clattering across the table overlapped it. Out of the strange assortments of toys and accessories Yami had on the table, one of them that didn't seem out of place was made out of several rings of various sizes, held together by strips of leather. Otherwise known as the Gates of Hell. With swift fingers, Seto snatched up the particular item and slid the steel and leather contraption around Yami's length with one hand.

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you, Atem..." Seto panted, dipping his hands briskly into a jar of lubrication; slathering it over his hardness and the warm sheath to that weapon. A loud throaty grunt emerged from Yami as he writhed, blindfolded, bound and gagged atop the hard surface as Seto impatiently inserted himself within Yami's welcoming heat, "I'm double jointed," the tawny-haired male concluded and grit his teeth as he drove quickly and familiarly into Yami.

A whimpering groan was the only sound Yami gave as his body was heaved roughly forwards and back against the table; the fullness of the moment pulsing deep inside him. Seto on the other hand, remained rather silent. His eyes raced with enticed hunger and retribution as he relentlessly dominated Yami. The table rattled with a vengeance uninhibited by their raw desire and hungered lust. "Mmmnnnn!" Yami moaned loudly into the tape, fueling Seto on even more. A low breathy moan slipped briefly from inbetwixt Seto's lips, as did his tongue, while he drove fervently into Yami. Only one thought plagued his mind. Revenge. Delicious, humiliating revenge.

"You thought you could get away with playing Pharaoh, did you, Atem!" Seto taunted; his tone emphasizing its inflection with every thrust. "Did you really think you could restrain me? Huh? Answer me!" he mused, giving Yami's backside a slap. A muffled cry flew from Yami and his body reacted on its own, rocking back into Seto's motions. Witnessing this, an arrogant laugh thrived in Seto's throat, "You're such a slut, Atem... You liked that, did you?" A lewd and shameless groan wavered from Yami from Kaiba's words and from the engulfing of their sensual high. Promptly, he nodded, his head resting on its side against the solid tabletop. The sharp sound of a slap shot through the air as Seto delivered Yami another branding smack. And Yami was loving every second of it.

"What's wrong, 'Pharaoh'? Can't handle your subordinates?" Seto seethed, challenge littered throughout his words. "You better answer me," he continued, his words rich with a sadistic lining. Roughly, he gripped at the thin material of the latex halter that covered Yami's torso. His frantic glacial hues darted to the rapid flickering of a row of candles atop a longer table next to them. A dark idea played through his mind and his eyes glimmered in the wavering light; his unspoken desires teeming within those indigo eyes. Without a word, Seto dug his fingers into the top and literally ripped it off of Yami's bowing body, exposing the luxurious tanned flesh beneath. A deep sound of appeasement drifted from Seto from this and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and sending bites over that delicious skin. "MMMPHMMMNNN RRRNNNMTO!" Yami cried, his body arching into every pinch of Seto's teeth. Due to the restrictions his licentious other wrought on him, not knowing where or what Seto would do next to his body thrilled Yami to his core. Unable to move the way he wanted, Yami resulted in banging his head mildly atop the table; inwardly screaming for more from the only one who could give him what he wanted. Needed.

And Seto knew Yami better than he himself realized. He knew exactly what to give his rival based from his reactions and wanton noises alone. Harshly, Seto roughly grabbed a fistful of Yami's hair and pulled his body against his bare chest to allow him to reach for one of the novena candles. Then just as forcefully, he pushed Yami back down against the small table and held him in place while still thrusting madly into him. Holding the fiery item up above Yami's body the few inches the handcuffs would allow, Seto tilted the glass- encased candle downwards. His breath came in ragged anticipated pants as a small rivulet of hot wax rippled down the length of the clear container and speckled over the exposed small of Yami's back. With an alarmed, but enticed yelp, Yami arched his back into the sudden unexpected sensations playing against his skin. Enraptured blue eyes devoured Yami's behavior closely. Contented with the reaction, a corrupted grin marked Seto's lips and he lowered the candle an inch closer to Yami's body. This time, he drizzled a thin trail of hot wax along the top of Yami's shoulders, down the luscious curve of that beckoning back, to the soft curve of his bottom.

"Hnnnmmmnngghh!" Yami bellowed, squirming left and right about the table. "Mmmtooooo!" he moaned audaciously. Seto's eyes widened from the blatant cry of his name. If that tape hadn't been as tight as it was around Yami's mouth, Seto swore the amorous male would have it wide open with cries of his name dribbling down that proper chin. With a swift flicker of his wrists, Seto threw the encased candle against the wall. It crashed against the hard surface upon impact and instantly nulled its burning light. Using both cuffed hands, Seto gripped Yami at his hips and thrust rapidly inside of him; their slicked bodies glistening with sweat. The table beneath them began to creak loudly. Both of them knew that if they continued as they were, the weakened wood would not be able to brace it for long. Yet, neither male gave any concern towards the possibility. In fact, let it break. Seto would appreciate the acclamation to his already sizable... ego. His tongue traced along his upper lip at the thought and delivered a new wave of powerful thrusts into his mewling Pharaoh. Needless to mention, the fragile crafted wood lost the balance of one of its legs and gained a spreading crack down its center where Yami was getting blissfully pummeled into it. Before the weakened table clattered to the floor in pieces, Seto grabbed Yami around his waist and held him close to his chest. Instinctively, his hands slid beneath Yami's thighs and he guided those succulent hips to ride him. Once the table finally fell to a broken heap on the floor, Seto's eyes scanned the room for another spot. Soon, his wary eyes landed on the duo of cabinets Yami had used to stand atop earlier. Those azure orbs gleamed with satisfaction as he found his temporary solution. With a grunt, he kicked the dilapidated wooden table out of his way as he headed for the destination.

In his haze of sensual stupor, the room around Yami was spinning. His body nearly instantaneously turned to putty against the toned muscles of Seto's torso while he bobbed his body atop his length. Although they were deep in pure raw passion, Yami found himself submerged in the feeling of being in Seto's arms. He loved the thump of Seto's rapid heartbeat against his back and right behind the rhythm his own. There was something secure and secretive within that embrace that Yami was certain he was the only one to witness it. A soft moan strayed from him from several deep and moderate thrusts from Seto and he rested his head against Seto's shoulder. Yami wasn't sure if Seto knew, but he was in love with this feeling. But before he could fully bask in being encircled by Seto's closeness, he felt his body shoved hard against another polished surface and the searing pleasure of his stretched entrance being raided further.

The cabinets shuddered and quivered from each uninhibited motion that thundered against them. Rugged pants and muffled sounds filled the room; impassioned consummation assimilating with honest ardor. "Atem..." Seto breathed; his tone hinting towards an approaching act or mention of a challenge, "Can you hear me, you slut...?" he taunted, bringing his mouth close to Yami's ear.

"Mmmmphhh!" Yami retorted back; his body shivering from the heat of Seto's breath against his ear. "Good. There's something I want you to do for me..." he continued, taking the liberty of biting the top of Yami's ear and approving of the sound that reverberated from his tanned throat. The roll of tape bounced softly against Yami's cheek while his head was turned to one side and tilted up slightly against the cabinets. Although Seto couldn't see his eyes, he just knew those drops of amaranth were rolled up into his head. Seto snorted inwardly from the effect he knew he had on Yami and gave his ear another bite.

"Nnnmm!"

"Done with your power trips now? Did you have fun taking advantage of me? I haven't forgotten what you tricked me into taking this morning, Atem!" Seto declared directly into Yami's ear. "And I haven't forgotten the little fun you had torturing me, chaining me to the ceiling and fucking me..." he sneered, his lips curved into a deceptive smirk, "... ordering me to call you 'Pharaoh'. Did you enjoy 'punishing' me?"

"Mmto...!" Yami questioned into the tape.

"Answer me, 'Pharaoh'," Seto commanded, ceasing his thrusts. A sound mixed with that of a whimper and an impassioned growl emitted from Yami from the lack of motion, although his body still felt the reverberations perfectly. In the midst of it all, Yami felt Seto's chest brush against the back of his head. It almost seemed as if he were reaching for something. A haze of curiosity flurried through his mind while he tried to figure out what Seto could be doing. But his attention quickly detoured elsewhere once he felt Seto begin to press his hips against him in solid solitary thrusts. Yami curled his hands into fists and gripped at the chain between the the bands of leather around his wrists and held it as tightly as he could. Seto could easily notice the movement of Yami's fingers against his torso. A sinful chuckle rose from Seto; brashly, he reached both cuffed hands around Yami and grasped the chain that was still attached to his hasp collar. With a possessive yank, Seto pulled the cool metal over Yami's right shoulder and held it firmly in one hand. Occupying his other hand...

"I'm only going to ask this one more time..." he sneered, tightening his hold on the chain like a leash and regaining a steady tempo with his thrusts. "Did you have fun making me your slave, Atem?" Yami paused in answering momentarily. Seto's ministrations within him were much too great to ignore. And Seto anticipated that. A sharp cracking sound shot into the air, joined with an astonished yelp from Yami. Amused, Seto twirled the riding crop with his fingers before striking Yami again across the back. "NNNNNMMMGGGGGGGGGHH!" Yami shouted obscenely into the tape. In retaliation, Seto jerked harder on the leash, "You're disappointing me," he taunted, unsheathing from his desire.

His mind a disoriented collaboration of haze and dizziness, Yami hardly felt Seto spin him around and tear the tape down from around his mouth and eyes. Once his blurred vision began to dilute, Yami found himself face to face with Seto. A smug, deceptive and cunning expression framed his face that caused those piercing blue eyes to challenge his being far beyond its limits. While Yami was lost in his pinpointing gaze, Seto drew the end of the riding crop beneath his desire's chin. Pulling on the chained leash once more, Seto forced Yami's head to tilt upwards at a slanted angle. "Well? I'm waiting, 'Pharaoh'," Seto commanded darkly. A wave of shock flickered over Yami's features, enhancing the deep carmine that marked his cheeks. Panting faintly, Yami opened his mouth wider to speak his candid words. But at the last second, his expression turned prideful and a smirk touched his lips. "What do you think?"

A fluttering of adhesives and clinking chains resounded through the air. In the next moment, a blindfolded scantily clad Yami was tossed, with a shout, to the floor. His back and cuffed arms took the brunt of the fall and his body arched from the sudden sensations of discomfort. While he groused and called for his rival, the fuming mahogany haired male approached Yami slowly. He would always be quick to become annoyed from the attitude of his prideful counterpart, but the more Yami irritated him, the faster Seto grew aroused by it. "Seto!" Yami announced, "What are you planning to do with me, now hmmm?" Wordless, Seto wondered about that himself. He wasn't finished with Yami by any means. Certainly not. His frigid eyes traveled over Yami's body as his chest rose and fell rapidly with anticipation. The shimmering gloss of the full length latex gloves and thigh high boots danced hotly in the candlelight. Seto felt himself lick his lips from the visage of Yami laying there, arms cuffed behind him, blindfolded, wearing that thick collar, gloves and boots...

Delicious.

Yami's breaths caught in his throat from the sound of Seto nearing his direction. "Seto?" he wondered. But instead of sensing his presence beside him, Yami felt Seto pass him. A rippling shiver ran through his body from the thought of Seto just leaving him there for anyone to walk in and find him. "I'm not leaving," Seto stated, "but you shouldn't relax at all, Atem."

"?"

"For one, stop thinking out loud. And second..." he trailed off, kneeling in front of Yami.

"What?"

"Shut up," Seto uttered and before Yami could retaliate, the tape that was once around his mouth returned. Yami gave little struggle towards Seto's possessive advances, but that did not stop the muffled words that spewed from his mouth and against the barrier of the tape. While Yami was occupied, Seto knelt down in-between his glossed legs and slid his hands behind Yami's back. Yami's body eagerly reacted to Seto's touch, arching his back to allow the taller male better access to whatever it was he was attempting to do. Silently, Seto unclasped the metal tether at Yami's wrists and pulled his gloved hands above his head on the floor. There, Seto rejoined the chain so that his desire's wrists were again harnessed together.

An enticed groan thrived in his throat. The view was perfect.

"..." Seto uttered, using words that only Yami would understand as he eased himself within the heated depths; those same walls that were fit for him and only him. Yami grunted suddenly, forcing his body to relax against the returning intrusion. Impatiently, his hips began to press against Seto's, urging his lover on. "Hnnn," Seto mused, pulling at the chain at Yami's collar, "You're not getting away that easily, Atem. You belong to me. I decide what you will do," he continued, leaning slightly to his right to pick up another vial of a novena candle. As he kept a moderate pace within Yami, Seto spilled the contents of the candle about the responsive skin of Yami's chest and nipples. Not expecting the return of the heated wax, Yami's body jolted suddenly, momentarily launching him half an inch off the floor.

"Do you enjoy this Atem? You deserve it after what you did to me... You deserve to be humiliated." Seto grinned, drizzling the wax down Yami's abdomen; tracing the "KC" logo of his company beneath his navel. Incoherent moans and mewls emitted from Yami as he writhed about on the floor and tightened his legs against Seto's. But the CEO didn't stop there. While the candle continued to burn and melt new drops of the thick substance, Seto ventured lower, allowing Yami's caged length to be assaulted by the silky calidity. A throaty shriek tore from Yami from the feel of the hot wax devouring the most forbidden of places as if it were a chalice of fine ambrosia. The buildup inside of him was reaching the height of its containment as he bucked his hips fervently against Seto; deepening the penetration. "Can't hold it in, Atem?" Seto sneered lustfully, hastening his rhythm. Grasping Yami firmly at by a thigh with one hand, he led the candle lower still to where his powerful endowment stabbed mercilessly at Yami's core. The both of them became victim to the sensitive sensations as the wax added an extra addition of heat that sent them loudly immersing within the swell of their overwhelming climax.

Yami's body bows into a near perfect c shape as his essence erupted from his being; strong multiple waves rippling throughout his entire body and spurting feverishly in aimless directions. The floors, the candles, and especially Seto himself fell victim to the ivory expulsion. A low growl settled in Seto's throat from the messy and careless display. Speckles of Yami's expelled lust dappled Seto's cheek, chin and even his bangs in a thin coat. Allure and a hidden emotion swam within him as his tongue instinctively snuck out between his lips and caught a hint of Yami's taste that trickled there. Then, his eyes narrowed. Silently, he unsheathed himself from Yami and yanked roughly on the leash. Yami's exhausted body sat up immediately as if he weighed less than air. Swiftly, Seto shifted his legs on either side of Yami's; ignoring the pulse of his softening harnessed endowment against his bottom. With a solid pull, Seto forced down the tape from Yami's eyes and mouth yet again.

"Lick," Seto commanded huskily. Taking a quick breath, Yami shut his eyes and got to work lapping the creamed aphrodisia off Seto's face with lusty curls of his tongue. Smoldering blue eyes watched in fascination and calculation before hiding behind white lids and being enveloped by the emanations of the moment. "There," Yami breathed, pulling away from Seto slightly enough to be able to see his face in its entirety, "Sorry about that."

Seto said nothing and pulled Yami into a passionate kiss. Gingerly, their tongues mingled with the other; their embrace teetering between exhaustion and acceptance. After all the taunting banter, after all the dominating and mischief, their hearts still beat in resonance of the other. They were beyond just rivals, but a little less than an ordinary couple. Immersed within the subdued moment in stark contrast to the frantic and sadistic behaviors they previously exhibited, Seto felt his hands move on their own towards Yami. Slowly, his cuffed hands crept beneath the curve of Yami's chin and hovered there, not touching Yami's skin in any way. With each passing second, his hands grew closer to either side of Yami's face. It wasn't until Yami inhaled with surprise and broke their kiss, did Seto realize that his hands now cupped Yami's cheeks. Tenderly. And possessively.

Silence drifted between them; shaded sapphire entranced within dazzling amaranth. Intricate volumes of voiceless secrets and understandings passed between those eyes without any words needing to be breathed to life. Eternities simmered into mere seconds between the two of them; their universes colliding in a burst of a genuine entity as the gap between their mouths ceased. Seto kissed Yami carefully, expressing his rarely shown vulnerability in that single embrace.

Moments later, the two of them lay rested against the long table behind them; Seto against one of the legs, with Yami snuggled against his chest. The chains and contraption that once adorned Yami were removed. When his breathing became normal again, Yami tilted his head upwards, lazily seeking out Seto's eyes. Wary to Yami's movements, Seto cracked one eye open at him. "What."

"...Seto... "

"Yes, what is it, Yami?"

"Well..." he hesitated, looking away for a moment, only to have his face returned to Seto's with a finger beneath his chin. Those glacial orbs pierced Yami to his very core; wisps of a warning to not avoid asking or telling him anything flickering within them. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"What are we, Seto?" The words tumbled candidly from Yami's mouth, "What do our actions reflect on our relationship? Or lack thereof. What consequences do we face?"

Not believing he heard his counterpart correctly, Seto's eyes narrowed even more and his grip tightened on Yami's chin. "You did not just ask me a series of stupid questions just now, did you..."

"Seto, I am being serious!" Yami pressed, raising his voice a tad, "I want to know where we stand. If all we have to look forward to is sex between the two of us then, I..."

"Stop and listen to yourself. Do you really think I would choose just anyone to fuck? Give me a little more credit than that, would you?" he groused with a twinge of sarcasm to his tone, "If you have to ask, that says a lot about how you see this 'relationship or lack thereof', Yami."

"I did not mean it in that way, Seto!"

"That is exactly how you meant it, otherwise you would have kept your mouth shut!"

"Look," Yami began, removing himself from Seto's grip, "all I want to know is what are we? Are we able to classify ourselves as an actual couple? Are we... 'serious'?" he questioned, naively using the slang term only in the ways he had heard Yugi or the others use it in a sentence. Seto stared speechlessly at his delirious counterpart in awe for how dense he was behaving. He also felt a wrenching at his heart from Yami missing the weighty volumes of the kiss he had just delivered to him minutes ago after their declaration of unity.

Misreading Seto's ranged features of various negative expression, Yami risked tapping him on the shoulder. "Seto? I apologize, I shouldn't have..."

"How can you ask me that?" He could feel his anger bubble to a boiling point. But instead of yelling at Yami to get him to understand, he took in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. For now, he would attempt to see the situation from Yami's point of view. "If you're worried about us not having any foundation, you're wrong. YOU of all people should have the least to worry about. As much as you nag, and complain, you're already like a damn wife to me."

Yami blinked, not expecting this turn of events in the least. "W-wife? Again? I do not nag you! And calling me your wife does not answer my question!"

"See? There you go. Just like any other speak-before-thinking wife."

"Then, I want a June wedding," Yami demanded quickly all in one breath and glaring sternly at Seto.

Utter astonishment washed over Seto's features and his mouth hung open in a gape while he pondered a comeback. Unfortunately, nothing good enough came to him. "Yami, it's January."

"I know," the smaller male smirked, eyes glistening, "And if you truly believe in what you just said, then I'm telling you, I want to have a June wedding. Period."

"You don't just have a spur of the moment wedding, Yami!"

"This isn't spur of the moment. I'm giving you a few months in advance."

"You are missing the point!"

"Am I? Perhaps you refuse to see things in my perspective. Unless, there is another individual you would rather be with instead?"

"Who else is there"

A small childish smile graced Yami's lips. "Ishizu."

Seto raised a brow and laughed as if it were the most humorous thing he had heard all day. While he did have respect for the beautifully exotic young woman, Seto's eyes had always lingered in the direction of another, much shorter, Egpytian's elegance. The very same Egyptian that was just spouting nonsense about his loyalty and affection. "Me? With Ishizu? Please. If I'm not mistaken, didn't you once find her rather interesting?"

"More than you know, but not enough to try to elope with her. I respect and care for her as a dear friend, but nothing more."

"Then what interest do you have in me with her around, hmm?"

Yami said nothing at first, his eyes fleeting intently between Seto's. Without warning, he tilted his head back and touched his mouth to Seto's. And as if a switch was triggered, Seto snaked his arms around Yami's slender form and pulled him harder and deeper into the kiss. Once they parted, airy pants drifted from them and a wave of absolute satisfaction broke over their forms. And as if he were the perfect fiery missing puzzle piece to Seto's frigidity, Yami again cuddled against him. Taking his large hand in his slender one, Yami gave it a firm squeeze. "Because... you are my absolute and my only rival. And more than that, you are mine."

"Hnnn Whatever. Be delusional if you want. **You** belong to **me**."

"Hahaha..." Yami chuckled freely, enjoying the candid open feeling of being himself with Seto, "Also, I meant what I said."

"So did I. And?"

"And by the way, Seto..." Yami pondered, perplexity drifting over his features.

Seto snorted, "What is it now"

"Why do you only call me Atem when we're copulating?"

"... Another stupid question..."

**OoO**

FINALLY! Another one for you Lemmie!

Arabic-

_Bahga_- Delight

Items used ( if u don't know what they are, google em and check out bondage shops!)

Gates of Hell

Random remote controlled egg vibrator with a heating feature

Spreader bar (to keep Seto's legs spread)

Riding crop

Random tub of lube lol

Novena candles (without the holy depictions on it O.o)

Chains

Sex sling

Leather arm binds (they hold the length of your arms and hands too, usually)

Leather hand cuffs

Sperm plug (the "jewelry", not the kind from animals)

Roofie lol

Glossy pink and black tape that only sticks to itself and nothing else

Other stuff that escapes me at the momentarily

TO BE FREAKIN' CONTINUED (with at least one more chapter)

-Mel


	3. Finality

_**A/N: WARNING! There is no explicit smex in this chapter! (There's sparsely implied smex too littered here and there! So if you were reading this just for the smex, the last chapter was the end of the line!) This chapter was made as a contrast to the previous two and contains a possibility of how their relationship would be like with REAL relationship problems. (I wanted a sense of realism for it). This chapter also deals a lot with Yami going on about marriage because this fic was originally for a June Wedding contest (that got canceled anyway!)**_

_**A/N: There are secret messages strewn about. Mostly, they are in the flashbacks. This is the last chapter so enjoy!**_

_**A/N: Also! FF peeps, please set the format to 3/4 instead of full. I used a specific format and looking at it 'full' messes it up! Unless you just don't care!**_

Domination

-3-

"My turn, draw," Yami's normally regal tone announced with placid nonchalance. The former ruler's exotic eyes brimmed with mild curiosity and honest concern as he glanced to his opponent. As his slender fingers drew the card for his turn, Yami whisked a lock of his unruly hair behind him and caused the gold ankh chain around his neck jingle in response. The illustrious item glinted like a spark under the light. Seto had been the one to suggest such a trinket for him to wear and Yami was surprised when Seto had it delivered and specially wrapped to the Turtle Game Shop. Since the two of them began dating, in secret from the public eye 5 months earlier, the game king began dressing a little more visually appealing than usual; much "cuter" as he overheard Téa disdainfully mutter once before. A fitting black halter top hugged Yami's torso, giving a nice view of his abdomen leading down to the dark capri pants that hung snugly about his lower half. On his feet were sandals that resembled house slippers. The kohl around his eyes was applied a tad heavier than the amount he normally used and to top it off, his lips were given a nice glossed look. Upon inquiry, Yami had sworn profoundly that he had merely been applying chapstick for the warmer months but Seto could never be too sure. Nor did he really care that much. Through all of the various flavors, Seto would still be able to pinpoint Yami's taste and devour it eagerly. That was how things were when their relationship was still new and fresh, however. As time trickled on, new issues Yami never would have thought feasible occurred between them. Now, months later into their relationship since January, Yami was unable to tell what thoughts ran through Seto's head as of late, nor what emotions or lack thereof, tipped his kisses.

Without a word, Yami placed two cards facedown and ended his turn. In the opposite corner of the room stood a silent Seto Kaiba. His glacial orbs were hidden behind light lids; his bangs slightly tussled and masking the unreadable expression on his face. No words bothered to form on his tongue as he summoned a monster in attack mode and also set two cards face down. It was only then that his cold eyes slowly revealed themselves, then narrowed in indecipherable context as they fell on Yami's form. A thick and heavy air wavered between them and Yami was beyond bothered by it. His brows furrowed slightly and his lips quivered momentarily as if the words he wished to form dared to emerge at first, but shied away and shriveled to nothingness on his tongue. The atmosphere between himself and Seto was weighty and uncomfortable. And if there wasn't any significant change in it before the day ended, Yami was prepared to cease their relationship. Just hours earlier, he brought his concerns to Seto and the calculating male demanded they have a duel. But instead of his challenge carrying the usual sensual undertones when he ordered this, his words lacked more than what Yami could recognize. Nonetheless, the former pharaoh allowed them to have one more duel; possibly the last one they would ever have together.

From that thought, Yami adverted his troubled eyes from Seto's form and led them to an empty spot in the room of the home office. The time the two of them had spent together seemed to just fly by. It was already June. The last day of June, to be exact. Yami's eyes aimlessly etched lines along the wall, tracing the simple designs that were carved into the woodwork. He was too proud to surrender the duel due to emotional reasons and he was too dejected to look at Seto for more than a few seconds. In truth, Yami had expected the discerning CEO to take him up on his wedding offer. Although that offer still remained inconclusive, that wasn't the brunt of the issues that divided them and complicated their feelings. Ever since February, things had gotten a little rocky in their relationship. Like any other couple, they had their problems and arguments ranging from silly to the serious. But that fact alone failed to quell the disquieted rage that ensnared Yami's heart and battered his emotions. His attention began to detach even more from the duel and wavered back to a more subdued wound that time still had left to fully heal.

**OoO**

_February 2nd_

"_You're taking us where?" a bewildered Yami questioned, looking up from sifting through his deck. His pants were still unbuttoned from their simmering love-making just minutes before. Questioning amaranth swiftly outlined his lover's frame before glancing to the fogged windows that still had yet to erase the various hand prints. A mild frown drew Seto's lips into a thin line while he fastened his silver belt into place. "Don't act so surprised," he began with a disinterested quality to his tone. When Yami gave no verbal protest, Seto trailed his eyes over to him, " I told you last night after dinner I wanted the two of us to go that particular restaurant in town." With his words spoken, he didn't bother to care what Yami's response would be this time as he took long strides across the room to retrieve his tossed aside duel disk. Carmine-violet studied Seto's form and movements as the taller male reattached the device to his arm. Seto's suddenly sour attitude caused Yami's features to harden. The two of them had already had a conversation about his feelings towards being out in public as a couple not too long ago. "Seto, we've talked about this. I already told you that I did not feel comfortable going to a highly prestigious restaurant in public with you. What was wrong with the more discreet and low profile one we had dinner at last week?" Seto glanced dubiously towards Yami; glacial eyes piercing the tanned male's very core. But Yami remained unfazed in the least._

"_Last week and the one before that? We've been there almost every other day alternating between lunch and dinner. They specialize in Chinese food, Yami and I don't know about you, but frankly, I'm quite tired of dumplings and General Tso's. The place I said we should go to is a 5 star establishment. And they are the only place in this city to serve a gourmet that isn't smothered in fried oil with a side of fortune cookie. Happy?" Yami winced, a bit put off by this, "I meant no disrespect towards your choice, Seto. But don't you think it's...better...for your company and reputation that we continue to keep our relationship away from the gossiping eyes of public?" At this, Seto scoffed and shook his head at the absurd suggestion. His desire had brought up that foolish concern everytime Seto mentioned he wanted to take them out someplace to eat or visit. Domino City, Paris, Rome, Italy, it made no difference where. Yami's complaint and worry was always the same from every suggestion. Truthfully, Seto had grown tired of it rather quickly. He understood Yami's concern, and even appreciated it, but wherever Seto Kaiba wanted to go someplace he did just that without question. "That again... Look, I don't care if the fact that we're a couple gets out."_

"_What are you saying, Seto?" Yami disputed, "Do not misunderstand. I do not disapprove of us. But I_

_am not seeing the rush in all of this. Being with you someplace small is better. While I could care less if_

_I heard dishonest and fabricated stories from the tabloids about us, Seto, this situation isn't just tied_

_to us, but it's a direct assault towards you. And that is something that I refuse to let happen at all to_

_you. So please, I know this argument seems absurd, disagreeing about restaurant preferences but-"_

"_Yami, look," Seto interrupted, taking a step closer to his lover to stare directly into his deep eyes,"Do_

_you realize that the two of us are going to get tabloid publicity anywhere we go? You know who we_

_are! We're the world's top two duelists! Whenever we want to go somewhere, the choice is yours or_

_mine. Period. I'm not rethinking a choice of mine just because some fool from a camera will be there."_

_Yami paused, taking in the entirety of the truths he just heard"Seto... I know that. You know I do, but perhaps you misunderstood my concern. So listen as I explain myself again..."_

"_No, you listen. If some gossip-groupie with a camera happens to be in the same place to take pictures, or a reporter from some random tv station, chances are they're going after the two of us being out together as rivals for some kind of friendly meal. Not us as a couple." Despite the honesty of Seto's words, the expression on Yami's face told he felt otherwise. "Besides, Yami, the press finds very persuasive ways to make up lies about other people's lives to make up for their lack of having one. You've also stated that. So quit whining about it and start thinking about what you're going to order."Seto concluded, turning on his heels and heading towards the other end of the room to initiate their duel. It bothered Yami a great deal that this had to occur over something as simple as a choice of where one was to eat their next meal. He spoke of his concerns as they arose, but he still always held back how deeply it really effected him. But for this particular situation, he knew his reasonings and concerns were valid. Seto also had some strong agreeable points, but Yami couldn't help but believe that Seto was still missing the big picture. Yet, he had been wrong before. "I was merely concerned for your well-being and your status of this company. But, I suppose you are right, Seto," Yami half-heatedly agreed. But in the back of his mind he wondered if he would ever one day see Seto's reality through his own exotic eyes._

**_OoO_**

"Go," Seto's voice barely met Yami's ears it was formed so dispassionately. The former pharaoh blinked, sending the previous memory into scattered shards. For now, he forced himself to push the discomfort in his heart aside and attempted to focus on the game between them."Right. Sorry..." he apologized and drew his card for the turn. Exchange. Lucid drops of amaranth studied the card with devoid acknowledgment. Instead of voicing his moves, Yami wordlessly summoned the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. There was already a Dark Magician in his graveyard, so her attack points jumped to 2300 from its base 2000. In addition, Yami equipped the blonde mage with Magic Formula, raising her attack by 700. A cute sound emerged from her as she struck a fashionable pose with her newly acquired power boost, accented with a wink. Seto glanced at her with a bored expression. But soon, his half-lidded eyes drifted over to Yami. Seto could easily tell that Yami was troubled from his colder than usual behavior by his game plays alone. Yami never played Dark Magician Girl this way when she was the only monster on his side of the field. She would normally have support accompanied by another monster. Seto's eyes narrowed in thought. He could remember a particular time clearly when dejection claimed Yami's expression as thickly as it did now. Seto despised the fact that he caused Yami to feel this way, but there was a reason for his dispassionate actions. This time, he was certain he was 3 steps ahead of his rival. And it was about time.

**OoO**

_March 22nd_

_It was early in the afternoon. Mokuba had already gone to school for the day. Yami was the one to see him off while Seto did what he usually did from the crack of dawn until dusk. Work. The only difference with this particular time was that he and Yami shared a rather satisfying and steamy moment in the middle of the night as well as a continuation in the shower after they decided to get out of bed for the morning. In truth, Seto didn't get any sleep. But he made sure that Yami did. Seto never told his other this, but he quickly became fond of watching him slumber. The elegant visage his sleeping face bore stirred a feeling of rare tranquility within Seto that he found difficult to ignore, regardless of what arguments or disagreements that may have been exchanged the days before. Seated at his desk clad only in his boxers and a dress shirt and tie, Seto typed away; his attention teetering. It was too quiet when he was alone. Where was Yami? Without another thought, Seto closed his laptop, a brand new one since Yami broke his previous one, and pushed himself up from his desk. Donning a pair of silk pants, Seto rid himself of his partial dress attire and made his way down the vast corridors of the mansion looking for his desire. _

_Much to his relief, it didn't take him long to find him seated in the kitchen. Back straight, Yami sat on the very edge of the chair, legs crossed. A simple muscle shirt and form-fitting drawstring pants conformed to his body almost like a glove. The ankh necklace's luster glistened quietly under the illumination of the sunbeams that peeked through the room. His regal demeanor made him appear rather thoughtful as he gazed out one of the windows; a box of cereal in his hands._

"_This is where you've been..." Seto stated in a flat tone from the doorway. He breathed it so quickly it almost sounded like a relieved exhale. A beat passed before Yami turned to face Seto; hints of slight surprise and faint amusement from being found twinkled in his eyes."Were you looking for me, Seto?" Yami questioned in a smooth, taunting voice before slipping a few pieces of the cereal into his mouth. Seto shifted his weight to the side while he gave an awkward expression of disbelief from the foolishly blatant question. But it soon dissolved into intrigue from what Yami was doing._

_Casually, lightly tanned slender fingers slithered into the depths of a box of Coco Puffs, crinkling the thin packaging. Seto watched with ascending interest from the way those precise digits emerged with numerous amounts of cereal between them. Gingerly, Yami brought the treats to his lips, parting them slightly to allow the cereal to drop along his tongue. It was concealed in seconds within his mouth and the sound of crunching drifted into the room. It took Seto a moment to process this occurrence in all its oddity. If that wasn't a peculiar enough sight to behold, Seto felt his brow raise high on his head from the sight of Yami taking a few gulps of milk from a tall glass. Part of Seto willed for a dribble of that milk to run down the side of Yami's face, but Yami knew better. Once he placed the glass on the table, Seto's eyes narrowed in ubiquitous suspicion. "What are you doing..."_

"_Having cereal."_

"_No that isn't it."_

"_What?" Yami blinked, then smirked, resting the box atop the table, "Have you never seen me have breakfast, Seto?"_

"_No, you're not having breakfast. You're eating dry cereal out of the box and drinking a glass of milk behind it. Some would classify that as insanity, but for your sake, I'll just call it a snack."_

"_Call it what you will, Seto," Yami chuckled lightly. He popped a few more pieces of the chocolatey cereal in his sweet mouth before washing it down with another swig of milk. "And so what if I am? I got hungry," he claimed, slowly dragging his tongue along both his lips to illustrate his point as well to tease Seto. The taunt didn't go unnoticed, but Seto made no remark towards it."Mokuba left this cereal opened out on the table after leaving for school and I..."_

"_That isn't what I mean."_

_Yami blinked, and gave Seto a rather analytical look. He hadn't really paid much attention to it before because he was used to seeing his Seto appearing so tired. But not he could clearly see the faint hints of dark circles beneath his eyes. His hair was mussed and Yami could tell he had changed his clothes at least twice since getting out of bed that morning. "Would you like some?" Yami offered, taking the attention away from Seto's insomniac appearance. The mahogany-haired CEO curled a lip in disgust and shook his head. "No," he stated, taking a seat at the table. "Then, would you like me to get you a different box?" Yami mused._

"_I'd rather not eat dry cereal and drink milk behind it."_

"_Is something wrong with that?" Yami questioned, a regal air laced around his words._

"_I have the need to make sense. Obviously, you are lacking that understanding."_

"_Hmph. Say that again..." Yami challenged, leaning down on the table, his weight on both his hands, and stared directly into Seto's eyes. Lazily, Seto returned the attention. He also found himself pulled into those amaranthine depths like the day they first became a couple. Grasping Yami by the collar, Seto drew his desire's face close to his own. Their noses touching, Seto tilted his head slightly to one side and brushed his lips over Yami's. "Coffee. Make me some," he breathed with a faint curve to his mouth. A faint sound of amusement emitted from Yami and he mimicked the gesture, breathing his words against Seto's lips. "If I feel like it."_

"_Mmm...I can be rather persuasive you know."_

"_And, if I kiss you, you're not getting anything from me but what I decide is best for you," Yami retaliated, gripping a fistful of Seto's hair, causing the taller male to growl lowly in his throat. "You know the outcome will always be the same, Yami."_

"_And?"_

"_And... I hate Coco Puffs," Seto smirked, releasing his grip from Yami and moving him away. Standing to his feet, Seto walked to the island in the middle of the room and began to prepare his own coffee anyway. Yami grunted in response and crossed his arms. Seto snuck a look at him and wasn't surprised to see him puffing his cheeks out a bit. He never told Yami, but he thought it looked all right on him. Just not for long. "So, are you having difficulties sleeping Seto?" Yami asked casually, gathering the cereal box and milk to put them away. Seto made a bored sound in response. "You shouldn't need to ask me that. You can see the answer yourself."_

"_Maybe I wanted to hear the answer directly from you."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Seto," Yami began, his tone serious and firm, "things have been going a lot better between us lately, don't you agree?"_

_Seto snorted, but gave Yami respectful attention. "If that's what you want to call it. I'm not as nit-picky as you are when it comes to every disagreement and argument we've had, Yami. You're not going anywhere and neither am I." Seto stated with finality. But Yami insisted on continuing, "And when you give me answers like that, how can I not be so 'nit-picky' about us, Seto?"_

"_Simple. You don't. Just stop," he commented casually, returning to preparing his coffee to be brewed._

"_Seto, I'm being serious."_

"_Look, neither one of us needs to go through this right now, Yami. Especially me. No, I did not get any sleep, yes I am tired now and no, I will not see a doctor. I've lived like this for years and I am fine."_

"_... Very well," Yami dispassionately and reluctantly agreed._

"_So now, let's change the subject. I don't want the two of us to be in a foul mood the rest of the day," Seto paused, gliding his cool eyes over to a rather unpleasant-appearing Yami, "Of course, if that's all right with you, Your Highness," Seto scoffed._

"_Kaiba...!" Yami groused in a rather familiar tone he often used during Battle City when Seto did something he needed to be chastised for. Frigid azure hardened to daggers of ice from the usage of his last name in such a way. "Don't. Call. Me. That. This is the last time I will remind you of that. My surname says nothing about who I am, only what I was brought into."_

"_I know this, Seto. But your snide comment was uncalled for. In any case, I understand. But, I was only concerned for you. Nonetheless, I do not feel like fighting so early in the afternoon with you."_

"_You're usually the one who starts it," Seto stated dryly, "So, when did Mokuba leave this morning?"_

_Yami paused, acknowledging the sudden change as slightly offensive from it being so casual. But he did not let that effect his answer. "Shortly before you arrived to find me."_

"_I see."_

"_Yes..." Yami nodded, trailing his eyes elsewhere. An empty and uncomfortable silence wavered between them. It was obvious that Yami hated this. Their relationship started off hot, fast and enriched with passion. There were a few bumps here and there, but there were also times when more serious issues arose like what was starting to form now. Seto would be lying if he could say he was able to ignore the discomforting situation, but he did his best to pretend like he did. He made it a point to be strong when Yami was not. He would have punched him, but he knew he would never hear the end of it._

"_Stop sulking, Yami." was all he said instead. "Seto, did you forget what I said to you that day?" Yami inquired out of the blue. Seto didn't have to ask. He knew what 'that day' was referring to. The sound of the coffee being brewed bubbled throughout the room before Seto decided to speak. "Not again..."_

_Yami didn't bring it up that often, but Seto knew of the thought always lingered in his desire's head. It_

_was always that same one, accursed question Yami asked him months ago, late in January. Yami was_

_ready, obviously, to still stand firm on that offer. But due to his nature, Seto never had a definite answer_

_to such a simple question. His response then was that he'd think about it. He thought Yami's words to_

_marry were just a bad joke at first. But when Yami would ask again and again, he knew better._

"_I'm only going to say this once and when I do, I don't want to hear you ask me that question. Not now,_

_not a few weeks from now, not even a month. You don't want us to date in public, but you're always so_

_ready for this?" Seto inquired, indirectly marking Yami's concerns with inward acknowledgment, "But_

_for your feelings towards wanting to get married to me and only me, I actually do appreciate. But..._

_marriage? It's too soon. We've barely been together for 3 months and you want to walk down the aisle_

_now," Seto continued, crossing his arms. His calculating eyes studied Yami, knowing of his next breath._

"_Why," The word barely left Yami's lips, but it didn't leave unscathed from the uneven tone of his voice._

"_Yami, look," Seto sighed,taking a step towards the smaller other and not removing his eyes from him,_

"_It isn't that you're the only one who has thought about us getting married. I've thought of it too. And it_

_isn't that you are the only one who has these feelings. But I do think it's ridiculous that you would pick_

_June of this year. Give us time to get used to being with the other. Besides you don't know you snore,_

_yet," Seto finished with a hint of a smirk._

"_Huh?" Yami blinked innocently. Then his brows furrowed in mock anger, dare it be called "cute"._

_Seto chuckled softly. Once the coffee was done, he threw out the grinds and poured himself a cup. "Want some?"_

"_No," Yami stated and crossed his own arms, "And...I do not snore...that loudly...do I?" Seto half smiled, peering at Yami over the rim of his coffee mug. Unbridled thoughts of his desire being an interesting flavoring to his morning cup of caffeine fluttered behind his eyes and he wondered what protests and shouts would come out of that little mouth. "Loud enough. If it were any louder, I'd be pissed." A twinge of a blush marked Yami's features from hearing this, but he continued on, "And why is that? Does it keep you awake, Seto?"_

"_No. I don't care about that," his eyes narrowed, "I would just have to make you moan for me even louder." Yami's features blanched momentarily, but then returned to his usual bold demeanor. "I... see."_

"_But aside from all of your worried-for-nothing nonsense about my sleeping problems, perhaps, I have been working more than I should. I'll fix that."_

"_Seto?" Yami smiled triumphantly. A small curve marked Seto's lips as he eyed Yami with an expression of silent beckoning. And to further establish this, Seto motioned for Yami to come closer with an arch of a finger. Yami hesitated for a moment, pretending that he was put off by the behavior but they both know he loved it. "Yes, what is it?" he inquired, his tone thick with dignity. Seto inwardly chuckled to himself at the irony he was unraveling. Without a word, he blatantly splashed Yami with the hot coffee, laughing lowly while he watched his desire flail and jump around. "Hot hot hot!" Yami yelped, feebly attempting to brush the liquid off his clothes. Surprisingly none of it got on his necklace; its shimmer almost teasing him. The sound of the chair legs scraping against the floor caught in Yami's ears and the next thing he knew, he was in Seto's arms; his mouth enveloped in a kiss._

_The two of them barely made it to the bedroom still being clad in some type of clothing. Yami clung to Seto with his arms around his neck, kissing him strongly. In the next instant, Yami was thrown to the sheets and Seto climbed atop him. Rasped sounds of wanton moans and hisses claimed Yami's voice as Seto's lips devoured the taste of his abdomen. Drops of coffee still lingered about his skin and Yami clenched the sheets while Seto made sure there wasn't a trace left. "Mmm Seto..." Yami cooed, writhing in tune with Seto's movements. His hands grasped at the pillows beneath him and he wasn't surprised to find them concaved with the same impression he left on them earlier that morning. In lieu of that, his mind slipped away to the last time he and Seto copulated. Then the times before that, and the many others before that. It had been so frequent, he had lost count. Seto never disappointed him in bed and he was certain he was just as good, if not better to Seto. But he couldn't help but wonder if they had been perhaps having too much sex. And in the event that they were, that added an extra dimension to Seto's comment earlier about them barely being together as a couple for 3 months. Suppose the reason they didn't know as much as they should because of the abundance of sex? Yami wasn't too certain and it wasn't long before his consuming thoughts gained the better of him._

"_What is it..." Seto's voice questioned, laced with genuine concern. Lost in his thoughts, Yami didn't hear him at first, but seamlessly met eyes with him when he felt Seto's hands cup his cheeks. No sound emerged from him at first as his lips parted, but his voice returned to him swiftly,"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, "Seto, I'm sorry..."_

"_Yami, what is it? Did I do something wrong? What's the matter with you?"_

"_I... I can't. I'm sorry," Yami repeated, sitting up. Softly, he placed his hands over Seto's and removed them from his face. What was he thinking? The two of them were happy just a few moments ago and now Yami had to feel distraught for no reason. It angered Seto a bit, but he was still willing to listen to Yami's reasoning...if it was a legitimate reason, that is. Sensing this, Yami led his eyes elsewhere, causing Seto to curse the weakness that wavered in those once bold eyes. He wanted that boldness back. Now. "Look at me," Seto demanded, guiding a hand under Yami's chin to force him to look his way. They met eyes for only a second before Yami pulled away from Seto and rolled out of the bed. "It isn't your fault, I just have a lot on my mind," Yami stated coolly, his back to Seto. "You shouldn't have anything on your mind but me," Seto shot back, "If your mind is drifting when we're having sex, there is a problem."_

"_Seto, please..." Yami sighed, "I need some time to think. You're demanding too much from me at the moment."_

"_What?" Seto couldn't believe the nonsense he was hearing. Just minutes ago, Yami let him do whatever he pleased and enjoyed it. But NOW, there was a problem? It didn't make any sense and Seto was too irate to bother sifting through it to make it make sense. "It's just like I said in the kitchen, it's always you who is starting these problems between us, Yami!" Silence. Slowly, Yami turned his face to a profile before giving Seto his full attention. His eyes carried a hint of a liquidy red tint that intensified the crestfallen anguish within it. "You will speak no more of this to me, Seto. And for the rest of this week, I will not participate in any sexual activities with you." Yami announced, his voice faltering only slightly. The moment he began to turn his back to Seto again, the angered male rose from the bed and grasped Yami's shoulders tightly. "Don't you dare turn your back on me!"_

"_Let me go...!" Yami shouted, yanking from Seto's clutches. Although Seto wanted to force Yami back into his arms so he could choke him before yelling some sense into him, he allowed his significant other to part from him. Then and only then did he ponder if being with Yami was a mistake on his part. He never knew how vulnerable the former ruler could be until now. Silently, he watched Yami with glowering eyes as he shuffled into a pair of his own pants and a top, that was Seto's by the way, and stormed out of the room. An obscene string of curses sparked from Seto and in his anger, he knocked everything atop the nightstand to the floor. Although Seto was easily, and appropriately, vexed from the nonsense that just unfolded between them, the face Yami gave him burned its imprint into his mind. Now he would always see it and there was no getting rid of it. All over nothing—or so he believed._

_**OoO**_

"I play Exchange," Yami announced plainly, flashing the card between two of his fingers so Seto could see its picture. The nonchalant male only skimmed his eyes over the card before stealing a quick look at Yami's mildly distraught and withering expression. Once their eyes met, Yami's features brightened hopefully for a brief second before Seto's attention traveled back into the cards in his hand. With a shrug, he began walking towards Yami. Hesitating, Yami forced his legs to move forward to complete the effect of the card. The two of them showed their hands simultaneously. Seto had all 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons in his hand, Polymerization and a Delta Fly. Yami held a Graverobber, Kuriboh, 2 Magical Exemplars and a Crystal Seer. The obvious choice for Seto would be to take the Crystal Seer; for Yami, the Polymerization. Routinely, Yami went with the most obvious choice, while Seto took hold of the Graverobber. Yami blinked in surprise at the odd move and wondered if Seto had taken the wrong one by mistake. "No, I made no mistake," Seto stated in a flat distant tone, easily catching wind of Yami's thoughts. Although, his words almost sounded as if they were referring more to himself than his moves in the game. Then his tone lowered and his eyes narrowed even more as they burned into Yami's. "This time." The chill in Seto's voice caused Yami to shudder uncomfortably. Before Yami could question those words, Seto had already turned his back to him.

Again...

**OoO**

_April 18th_

"_I have returned," Yami's authoritative voice announced in soft contrast. Seto's form barely moved from his desk as he looked up at his significant other entering the home office. In truth, he wanted to get out of that chair, grab a surprised Yami by the arm and press him against the wall. And before he realized what he was doing, his body moved on its own to do just that. An airy sound of discomfort and anticipation drifted from Yami. "Seto, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded while he shifted uncomfortably against the wall. It took a few seconds for Seto to realize his thoughts had intermingled with reality. His cool eyes narrowed as they delved intently into Yami's. The enigmatic pulls of Yami's expressions of fortitude led Seto into a momentary trance. He loved the way those crimson-violet eyes sparked with determination and challenge no matter what the situation. A low sound settled in his throat as he felt his affections stir the beast in his pants, but he forced himself to refuse its flourish. Instead, he leaned his face close to Yami's; his lips and words brushing against Yami's ear. "Where were you... It's been 8 hours..."_

_Yami shuddered under Seto's sensually interrogative demeanor and lowered his lids halfway. However, he was not in the mood. "Seto.. I do not live here. I may come and go as I please."_

"_I didn't ask for you to explain your acts of free will to me. I simply asked where you've been."_

"_Where you waiting for me?"_

"_Don't ask me questions you know the answer to and answer mine."_

"_..."_

"_Your grandfather and that runt of yours left for a little vacation this month so there would be no one for you to go home to...except for me. Now, I'll ask again. Where were you?"_

_Yami sighed and fixated his gaze elsewhere. With no way out of an explanation, Yami tuned his words towards a more subtle approach. "Seto...," he began thoughtfully, shifting those indomitable orbs towards his other's._

"_What"_

"_Do you believe that I found something to do with my life? Have you ever thought of me away from_

_you in any capacity to consider this?" Yami asked lowly. His tone was calm and wistful, "Something I_

_love to do that I felt only I was capable of doing... But please, do not misunderstand. This concerns_

_me and me alone."_

"_?" Seto's eyes contracted further still. Unconvinced, he pulled back slightly to look Yami directly in the eyes more clearly. Swirls of triumph and satisfaction looked back at him. Seto tended to enjoy picking riddles apart as much as Yami did, but now was not the time._

"_What...did...you...do...?" Seto inquired sternly, teeth partially clenched. It wasn't the lateness that bothered Seto very much, although it did worry him a bit. But the fact that Yami was beating around the bush as if he were hiding something, or someone, important was what started his anger to build._

"_I got a job," Yami stated casually, as if Seto's jealous attitude to rip off the head of the person Yami could have been messing with didn't faze Yami in the least. "At the Domino Museum teaching others about ancient Egyptian past."_

"_With Ishizu..." Seto continued, in understanding monotone, "Why"_

"_No, nothing is going on between us, if that's what you're wondering." Yami added in his defense. _

_"That isn't what I asked you, Yami."_

"_But that is what I am telling you, Seto. You should not have to worry about where my loyalties lie."_

_Seto said nothing for a moment, his features twisting into a curt frown. From the way their relationship had been heading lately, he couldn't be sure of where Yami laid those loyalties exactly. It certainly wasn't beside him for the past few weeks. Since their last major argument the month before, Seto hadn't seen Yami in 14 days. When he did finally show his face and lithe form around Kaiba Corp and the mansion again, he had been spending the majority of the days with Seto. But with each passing day, Yami started to disappear hours later than he had each day before. And now with this new 'job', Yami's staying out for 8 hours had gone on for half a week until Seto finally confronted him about it._

_With a heavy sigh, Seto released his grip on Yami and pushed away from the wall. Instead of being greeted with meaningful, and understanding words of trust from Seto, he was met with the callous sight of his back turned to him. Yami's eyes softened; he was mildly offended by his boyfriend's behavior. He knew that body language all too well. His Seto was none too pleased with what he had just heard. But in the same token, Yami wasn't too happy with the lack of answers he desired. "You did not answer my question, Seto," Yami pressed in a gentle tone._

"_Not now, Yami...," Seto retorted, his back still to the other. It was beyond him why Yami felt the need to go and get a job. Yami didn't have to do anything with him around. He had him. He had Kaiba Corp. What more could he ask for? Obviously, more than what Seto seemed to be able to offer. It was bad enough he hardly had any time to spend with Yami because of his own spontaneous work schedules. Now his desire had suddenly decided to limit their shortened time even more with something he didn't need? Yami still hadn't moved out from his previous dwelling with Yugi and his grandfather, but Seto still, indirectly, showed that he was beyond capable to take care of Yami._

"_Seto... this changes nothing between us," Yami spoke up, keen to the familiar act of Seto's thoughts churning in unresolved circles. "This changes everything between us! Can't you see that?" Seto tossed back, raising his voice and facing Yami entirely, "And if you're too dense to see that from being wrapped up in some mystic crap that happened in our past being in that place around that woman, then you can stay there as long as you want! And don't bother coming back!"_

"_Seto, you are being unreasonable!" Yami retorted, stepping closer to his angered partner. He was used to seeing Seto's indignation, especially due to the arguments they had been falling into since they've been together. But Seto's lack of seeing both sides of this situation struck an uneasy chord in Yami. "I am not cheating on you, nor do I ever intend to."_

"_That isn't the point!"_

"_No, Seto, you are being selfish!" Yami deflected, pointing an accusing finger at Seto, "This is the one of the few times that I've wholeheartedly decided an outcome for myself by myself without any input or suggestion from anyone else! I don't need your approval nor did I ever ask for it." At this, a flicker of a dark smirk overtook Seto's lips before a mocking sneer took its place. Slowly, he neared closer to Yami. If it were anyone else, they would be intimidated. But not Yami. Never Yami. That was another trait of Yami's that Seto secretly adored. Couldn't Yami see how important he was to him? In Seto's eyes, Yami was the one who was selective in what he saw. Yami was the one who was flawed, not him. Crossing his arms, he allowed Yami to continue his little rant._

"_Honestly, to tell you the truth, Seto, after Yugi and I separated from the same vessel and I gained my own entity, I felt...at a loss," he emphasized, gesturing his hands towards himself, "I felt like a wandering ghost. Nothing I did really made me feel complete..." Seto clenched his fists at this, not believing what he was hearing. Yami sensed this, and rephrased his words. "That does not include you Seto. I am referring to what I could do for myself only. You mean more to me than anyone else. And that is a proven fact. But I needed to do this. Teaching those who are willing to learn about Egypt ignites a thrill in me that I, myself, have never witnessed. It makes me feel like I actually do still have a purpose in this life besides dueling everyday...and getting into arguments with you, quite much like this one now," Yami finished, stating the last part with a saddened curve to his lips and a twinge of sarcasm to his tone, "However...you obviously have objection to this."_

"_It doesn't matter," Seto seethed, ignoring that last statement on purpose, "I could demand for you to quit that job right now and you wouldn't have any other choice but to comply."_

_Yami quirked an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Attempting to frighten me out of my own decision is rather low of you Seto. Who says I'll listen?"_

"_I do. All it takes is one phone call and you're done with that little 'job' of yours," Seto affirmed harshly, moving towards his desk. Yami winced and his mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You wouldn't..."_

"_I just said I would," Seto reinforced, already picking up the receiver. Looking up from it, he gave Yami an acidic smile. "It just so happens I have that building on speed dial... Last chance to say you quit now."_

"_Don't you dare, Seto, I am thoroughly warning you," Yami threatened in a clear voice. Seto snorted, "Wrong answer," he stated and punched in a button. Satisfied, he crossed his arms, staring directly at Yami. He felt something within him ascend with each expression of dejection and remorse that flashed over Yami's regal features. But instead of making any movement towards Seto, Yami narrowed his eyes and gave his rival a calm, focused look. "You still did not answer my question, Seto," Yami reminded, coming rather close to spitting the name as if it were a curse. Still on the phone, and waiting for an answer, Seto still gave Yami his undivided attention. A thin gloss played over Yami's eyes, but his expression did not waver. "Well? Do you? Or not?" Was all he asked. Seto remained silent. He knew of the answer Yami wanted to hear, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to speak it._

"_Hello? Domino Museum. Seto? Is that you?" Ishizu's gentle voice wavered through the phone._

_Silence settled in the room as neither Seto nor Yami made a move nor breathed a sound. The two of them were completely focused on the other and nothing else._

"_Seto? I can see your number on the caller ID. What business do you have with me?"_

_Taking a quiet breath, Yami continued his words,"And if you do, Seto, then you should understand my position perfectly," Yami paused, swallowing the uncomfortable lump in his throat, "Now, answer me. Do you?"_

"_Seto, if this is a bad time, what is it that you wanted so we may discuss it another?"_

"_You shouldn't have to ask me that," Seto returned, his focus on Yami and Yami only. His desire understood this perfectly, but did not back down on his stand. He had placed his heart out in front of him and allowed Seto to decide to accept it or discard it. "Well? If you say the wrong thing, I will leave you for good and you will never see me again. I can certainly promise you that."_

"_..."_

_There was a stalemate between them and neither of them dared to make a move for quite some time. Discouraged, Yami sighed and began to turn to leave when the sound of the phone slamming down shot throughout the room. "Seto?" Yami wondered, turning around expectantly; the telltale signs of his shed tears highly evident now. "Do what you want," was Seto's curt response. Without wasting another word, he pushed himself away from his desk, and roughly passed Yami. "Keep the job if you want it so badly. Just expect things between us to change."_

"_It wouldn't be the first nor fifth time, Seto," Yami replied in a regretful tone. But Seto was already halfway down the hallway and did not hear him. Distraught and conflicted with his emotions and whether to run after Seto or not, Yami shook his head and leaned against the frame of the doorway. A familiar burn blurred his eyes and despite his anguish, his lips formed a thin smile. " 'I love you'," he whispered, "was all you had to say..."_

_**OoO**_

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Seto's life points directly," Yami commanded; his words sounding forced. As if worried for him, the once cheerful girl looked back at him with concern reflecting in her eyes. Yami did not meet them, but nodded. Leaping into the air, she pointed her coiled staff at Seto and released a powerful wave of black crackling energy at him. The attack consumed his entire being in a moment's instant, but he gave no elaborate reaction to it more than a flinch. Through the obsidian of the blast, Seto watched Yami closely. He witnessed the pain in his desire's body language as his attention faced elsewhere. Seto had been playing a mind game with Yami this day and it was working more effectively than he had thought. However, despite his seemingly ruthless actions, he wasn't upset with Yami. He was fully aware of Yami's anguish and confusion. He shared these emotions himself but in a different sense. Throughout the months they had been together, Seto hated to admit it, even to himself, but Yami had changed him. He knew from the way he had been treating Yami lately probably led him to thoughts of breaking up with him. But today and now would be the moment Seto would show Yami just how much he had effected him.

"My turn," he spoke, drawing. Without a word, he activated his face down trap, Reckless Greed. Instantly, he drew 2 more cards. His eyes traveled over to Yami who was now staring back at him with wavering eyes; eyes that seemed to say 'finish this' and 'let me go'. Not taking his eyes off of him, Seto played Foolish Burial, sending his Makyura the Destructor to the graveyard. And from doing that, he was able to play traps from his hand in the same turn. Seamlessly, he played Yami's Graverobber and willingly gave up 2000 life points to use it, bringing back Yami's already played Exchange. A hint of wonder tingled over Yami's features as he beheld this but didn't say a word until Seto started walking towards him. "Seto?" Yami questioned when he saw his significant other place a hand over one of the silver bangles that adorned his forearm that the Duel Disk sat atop and begin to unclasp it. The hologram of the Dark Magician Girl double blinked in curiosity and floated behind Seto to investigate what he was upto. "Seto? What is the meaning of this? We should finish this game," Yami stated firmly as if it was to be the last duel they would ever engage in as a couple. The implication didn't go unnoticed by Seto but he ignored all that and tossed his Duel Disk to the floor. Yami watched his cards scatter but didn't have time to question it when Seto grabbed him by the arm and threw him back first against the wall. The pained memories came flooding back to Yami from this and he squirmed uncomfortably in Seto's grasp. "Seto, let me go, I am warning you," Yami growled to which Seto ignored and started to unclasp his Duel Disk as well. The Dark Magician girl neared closer to Seto, as if she could stop him from harming Yami. But once she caught glimpse of something he slipped into his hand, a blush streaked across her face and she covered her mouth in a gasp before her hologram fizzled out. Unable to hold back his uncertainty, Yami blurted out every feeling he had kept buried inside.

"Seto, I don't understand you anymore! These past 5 months have been nothing but arguments! Just

what do you want from me? We've carried on with this game long enough and I don't mean the duel! I

am sick and tired of everything you've put me through and I want it to end! Now! Don't you ignore how

I feel about all of this, either like you always ignore when I'm revealing my heart to you! I want you

to tell me how you feel Seto!" Yami shouted, his outburst causing his entire body to quiver, "From

you...I need to hear the words from you... Or perhaps, you have no words to speak..."

Seto had no reply at first; his eyes studying Yami's expression. His furrowed brows belied the sincerity that rippled in those amaranthine depths. Seto knew very well what words Yami wanted to hear from him. But he was not ready to speak them yet. He felt he didn't have to. His actions alone should have showed Yami what he sought to hear.

"Shut your mouth, first of all. You're overreacting. Any strong relationship has to have bumps come

up every now and then, so get used to it. Second," Seto warned, his nose a hair's breadth from Yami's,

"I'm more than able to take perfect care of you. So don't stand here acting like every disagreement is

proposing to be all my fault. You've stirred up more arguments than have. In addition to that, what

aren't you unsatisfied about? You complain about everything just like the little wife you want to be. So

I will make sure you get what you deserve. Understand?"

"?" Yami blinked.

Perplexed, he raised a brow from Seto's odd statements. "What...did you just say?" But his bewilderment soon melted into a look of utter shock and disbelief as his eyes beheld the male before him lowering to the carpet. Seto Kaiba had knelt down on one knee and held one of Yami's trembling hands in a steady palm. Something small, but weighty was placed in Yami's hand from the gesture Not only that, but when Seto moved his hands away so Yami could open his, a small white box presented itself in the middle of Yami's palm. "S-Seto...you... you didn't...!" Yami gasped, watching as Seto opened the box to him. A beautiful golden ring topped with a large diamond in the shape of an ankh sparkled up at him. The name "Atem" was encrusted in rubies and diamonds along one side of the ring's band while the word "Is" decorated the other side in similar fashion. Yami thought that was a rather odd inscription, but he wasn't in any position to quarrel with Seto now. He actually and finally proposed!

"I did. Now, you're going to marry me. And I won't take no for an answer."

"But... ah... how? When? Now?"

"Why not?"

"But... the guests! The arrangements! The location! It will take us weeks to sort all of that out alone!"

"Already taken care of," Seto stated casually, now standing.

"What? What do you mean you-?" Yami questioned, but his words were stopped short when the whipping blades of a helicopter hovered near the large windows. The trademark "KC" was painted on its side and a long rope ladder dangled from its open door. In astonished disbelief, Yami took a glance at Seto's smug expression, the helicopter, then back at Seto again. "You...! You're not serious?"

"I'm always serious. Don't you know that by now? Now. Let's go." he added, offering his hand to Yami. "Seto..." Yami whispered, greatly taken aback with emotion; flecks of affection glistening in his eyes. Seto had planned to marry him this whole time? "Idiot!" Yami shouted, punching Seto in the arm before strongly taking hold of his lover's hand. A new feeling overcame the two of them as they ran to the windows, pulled them open and leapt towards the rope ladder fearlessly.

**OoO**

"THE PRESIDENTIAL SUITE, SETO? ARE YOU MAD?" A beyond astonished Yami bellowed in utter impressive surprise. A haughty snort was all he received in response as Seto kicked open the double doors to their room. Both still clad in their tuxedos of their trademark hues of white and black, Seto sighed and glanced to the new spouse in his arms. "Please tell me you aren't going to start nagging me again already. It's bad enough I paid for everyone else to stay here too. Not to mention the Bahamas and the air transportation for them to travel between here and there."

"B-But-! Seto-!" Yami stammered, tightening his arms around Seto's neck in his excitement and bewilderment, "Granted, while I am extremely grateful for your rare generosity, you didn't have to go and buy one of the most expensive hotel suites in the world! Bikam da Fondoq, Seto? Bi kam el odda bil laila? Da ghali awi!"

"Ana mifallis," Seto muttered lowly as he entered the bedroom. Hearing this, Yami's pupils dilated and he grasped Seto by the collar of his suit. "なんじゃこりゃ?" Yami exclaimed, briefly ignoring the fact that Seto had just spoken Egyptian-Arabic to him, focusing more on its meaning. Seto winced from the unneeded outburst and craned his neck away from Yami, a disgusted look on his face, "Relax would you! It was a joke. I was only joking!"

"JOKING? Don't ever joke like that again!"

"Then I'll keep it in mind to never take a joke from Ishizu ever again," Seto replied dryly. The elegant woman told him to say that whenever Yami would ask about costs. Seto had his doubts. Ishizu seemed to have never told a joke in her life, but he ended up saying it anyway. He imagined that woman snickering to herself right about now. The joke was on him for telling a bad one.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Now get comfortable," Seto demanded, flailing Yami onto the king sized bed. Yami's light body bounced on the mattress a couple times before he gained control. Panting a bit, he sat upright and kept his eyes on his husband while he casually loosened his tie. "This place is gargantuan..." Yami whispered to himself, gazing up at the ceiling and trailing his eyes over the entirety of the room in utter awe. He still could not believe that Seto purchased the entire upper floor of the hotel for the week. But on the other hand, Yami couldn't believe how simple the wedding was. It was almost low key, even for Seto's incredibly high standards.

The entire ceremony went off without a hitch. It took place at an island resort in the Bahamas that Seto had also bought out for the entire week. In addition, he also purchased multiple rooms at the The Bridge Suite in the Bahamas at $22,000 a pop a night. Mokuba, Yugi, Serenity, Téa, Tristan, Ryou, and even Ishizu, Odion and Malik attended the wedding. And wherever Ryou and Malik were, Bakura and Marik weren't too far behind, even though they, nor Joey, were invited. Both Yugi and Yami gave Seto a bit of a, comical, hard time about it. But Seto had known that if Yugi had arrived, then that mutt must have gotten a way to the wedding as well. And sure enough, he was right. The two of them got on the other's nerves like usual, but in the end, Seto eagerly took his place beside his Yami. Mokuba was the Best Man and Yugi was the Ring Bearer. As the two of them received their wedding rings, Yami discovered the solution to the partial meaning on his engagement ring. In engraved cursive lettering, the words "Seto's" and "Completion" filled either side of Yami's wedding ring. Absolute solace and a hint of laughter had charmed his features from the little play on words. "Atem is Seto's Completion." Seto must have asked Ishizu or done research on what Yami's birth name meant and ordered for it to be etched onto his wedding ring. And if that wasn't good enough, Seto had the words "Atem is Mine" etched across his platinum band. Instead of a priest, Ishizu wed the couple, speaking highly of them both within the traditional readings. As she read, Yami caught Seto giving her more respectful attention than he'd given anyone else that wasn't him. But Seto felt his lover's eyes searching him and took his hand; squeezing it. That reassurance of affection was all Yami needed. And he knew it was all that he would get until the after the wedding.

And that was fine.

While everyone else explored the island resort, Seto and Yami had flown to NY in his Blue Eyes jet to be alone. Now they had the entire 1,300 square feet all to themselves on the 46th floor in Crowne Plaza Times Square. "It's awfully quiet up here," Yami murmured to himself, still taking in the spacious room. "Is that really all you can keep your mind on, Atem?" Seto smirked, already ridding himself of his dress shirt, revealing the square shaped tank top underneath. Yami stared intently at his husband momentarily, silently acknowledging the name he called him out of copious context. "It isn't that, Seto. I'm also concerned as to why you decided to purchase such a large amount of space for our wedding and honeymoon."

Seto's eyes contracted slightly at this and his hands rested at his belt buckle. "Do you have a problem with my tastes in getting the best money can buy for our wedding and honeymoon?" he questioned, utilizing the same words Yami had used in description. "No, Seto, that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was... suppose I left during our duel before you proposed? Suppose I had decided to follow through with the callings in my heart and broke up with you? What would all of this mean then?" An annoyed sigh drifted from Seto and he crossed his arms. "Why does any of this matter now? I did what you nagged me for months about and more importantly, I did it with style. But now you're wondering about what if's? It doesn't matter now. We're legally bound to each other now," Seto reminded, holding up his left hand, showing the platinum band with a small blue stone embedded in it around his finger. "I know it's foolish of me, but I..."

"Then stop. Don't say it and shut your mouth before you do," Seto warned, tilting his head to whisk a stray lock out of his face, "Today was the one day I thought I wouldn't hear any complaints from you. I should have known better."

"I apologize."

"Whatever," Seto murmured with a thin smirk. Still clad in his white dress slacks, he walked over to a rather long cart that carried two chilled bottles of champagne and 6 flute glasses. He took hold of one bottle, exquisite and highly expensive Pernod-Ricard Perrier-Jouet, and uncorked it with ease with a nearby utensil used for such. Discarding the instrument, Seto added a cube of ice to two glasses. Carefully, he grasped the opened bottle and both glasses, holding the polished glass elegantly. At least, Yami thought so. As Seto neared closer to the expansive bed, Yami scooted over to allow Seto to sit directly next to him. Silently, Seto handed Yami a glass and poured himself some of the fine wine before filling Yami's chalice halfway. "Mmm thank you," Yami smiled, enjoying the soft fizz of the bubbles tickling his nose. "There was never wine like this when I was Pharaoh. This must be aged well..." he whispered to himself. "It had better be aged well from the trouble I went through to get it. Consider yourself lucky to taste some." Seto stated, raising his glass slightly. Yami nodded and touched his drink to Seto's in congratulations. "Have you ever had this kind before?" the former ruler asked with sincere curiosity.

"Yep."

"When?"

"A long time ago. At a time when I was still underage."

"How old were you?"

"14."

"Were you alone?"

"No."

"Who was with you?"

Seto paused for a moment before taking a swig of his drink. "Ishizu. She almost spent the night," Blue eyes glanced to the smaller male before him, witnessing Yami bristle a bit at this. "I see."

"We didn't do anything so stop looking like that," he trailed off, taking another gulp of the cool wine, "Your cheeks puff out like you're pouting when you do that."

"They... they do not...!" Yami retorted poorly in his defense. He knew of the way he looked. He was just too proud to say it. "Hmph," he grunted, taking a long drink until he drained his glass. The cube of ice that remained clinked along the glass and played over his lips. Still thirsty, Yami emptied the ice into his mouth and began crunching it. Seto eyed him intently as he did this; his eyes darkening with thoughts of mischief. But he allowed it to pass. Yami had already complained to him once before about them possibly having too much sex—even if it was the reason for having a honeymoon. Instead, Seto rose to his feet and set the glass down on the cart. Briefly, he walked out of the room, but soon returned with his laptop in hand. Yami's body stilled from the sight. They had just gotten married and already Seto wanted to do WORK instead of him?

And Seto was already one step ahead of him. "Don't say it. You wanted me to control my urges and I am. So now that we're finally married, I can get back to work," he informed, sitting on the bed and opening the computer. Instead of placing the laptop in his lap, he pulled over a nearby lavish-looking console table and placed it on top of that instead. Yami's features contorted into a frown and he rested the empty glass on the nightstand near the bed. If not for the ice in his mouth, that muscle in his jaw would have clenched. Then suddenly an idea hit him and flickered over his eyes. "I am tired, Seto," Yami declared, rising from the bed. Already encompassed within his work, Seto continued typing and clicking away without looking up at the one who addressed him. "Heading off so soon?"

"You could say that..." Yami smirked and stealthily sank to his knees. It was a tad stuffy in the room, so Seto undid his belt and the top of his pants. As he did, Yami's hand sneakily crept within the folds of the layered fabric and rubbed against the slumbering length in his boxers. Seto's body responded in an instant. Quirking a brow, Seto pulled away from the narrow table to look down at the activity that was taking place below his waist. He wasn't too surprised to find Yami there, even despite it being him who complained about them having too much sex. And yet, there the impish former pharaoh was, on his knees, and even had the audacity to wave to Seto. Before he could say a word, Yami enclosed his mouth over Seto's growing flesh, causing the taller male to hiss and grit his teeth. The stinging bite of ice cold encircled around his erection before an enveloping wave of warmth cascaded over in its place. New to the sensation, Seto let his head loll back, a throaty sound wavering from him.

Feeling accomplished, Yami took as much of Seto into his mouth as he could before beginning an eager rhythm. A few moans and breathy sounds drifted from Seto as he ran his fingers through Yami's hair and clutched a fistful of it. "Nnnn...I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Seto breathed quietly. "Hmph... and why is that..." Yami challenged, mouth still around Seto's hardness. "Because..." Just then, there was a knock at the door followed by a cheerful announcement. "Mr and Mrs. Kaiba! Your dinnaire 'as been sahved!" Called a thickly accented voice from the other side of the door. The sounds of the new voice caused both Seto and Yami to freeze before Seto pushed Yami back under the table so he could quickly hide his endowment inside its cloth confinements. Yami nearly bumped his head, but managed to roll safely along the carpet."Hold on, I'm coming," Seto called back, causing Yami to flash him a wicked smile Seto almost confused for jealousy. "I wouldn't say THAT, if I were you," Yami taunted, turning Seto's words against him. "Shut it," Seto half-smiled, that appeared more like a smirk, and opened the door. After a few words of thanks were exchanged, Seto wheeled a large meal cart that was full of all kinds of concealed cuisines that smelled as delightful as they probably tasted. "That smells scrumptious, Seto. What is it?" Yami asked, already standing behind Seto, genuinely interested in learning of the flavor of this new cuisine.

"Food," Seto replied plainly, closing the door behind him with his foot. Yami gave him a slight pouting frown. "What KIND of food?"

"The kind that I wanted to eat with you out in public months ago. You remember don't you? It was the same kind that you were too paranoid to be seen in public with me over. Refresh your memory?"

Yami felt as if something within him started to shrink from embarrassment and he looked away. "Oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh'. But it doesn't matter. I finally get to eat what I want with you."

"I suppose," Yami nodded, "However, I don't want to eat in the bedroom. Hotel or not, I'd rather not wake up to the sight of insects scurrying around my place of slumber." Seto made an amused sound at this, but proceeded to move the cart out into the main/living room where a 45 inch HD flat-screen, cappuccino maker and rather modest-sized windows awaited to be used and viewed. Silently, Yami followed behind him and regally sat down on the edge of one of the cushioned chairs; back straight, legs crossed. Even though the sky had darkened outside, the room's lights gave off an artificial sun effect rather well they were so bright. Yami still couldn't get over how much all of this probably cost Seto or how much it may have set him back.

"$105,000. Or rather ¥9075150.0000, which doesn't hurt me nor Kaiba Corp at all." Seto stated in a monotone, while fixing them both plates of food. "Ah, I see," Yami nodded in mock casualness, "Just a few million yen... not a major problem at all. Pocket change, right?"

"I won't say that, but let's put it this way. Would you have rather flown to Rome than the states? Two words: Westin Excelsior."

" The Villa La Cupola?"

"Yep."

"Uh... I won't even continue to ask."

"Great answer. Now you're making sense," Seto smirked. After he finished filling their plates, he stepped towards Yami and set their dinner on a reflective coffee table in front of him."What is this, Seto?" Yami wondered candidly. "Filet mignon topped with foie gras," Seto described placidly and took a seat on the sofa adjacent of his spouse. Yami eyed the meager portions of such exquisite and expensive sounding food and gave his husband an awkward look. "Where's the rest of it?"

"You're looking at it."

"Yes. I see. But Seto, what exactly is foie gras?"

"Good. Now be quiet and eat. Once you're asleep I'll get back to work. I'll be having a meeting first thing in the morning, so we should enjoy this time alone now."

"Seto..." Yami whispered. Although Seto had a strange way of speaking his affections, Yami's heart was still touched, "You're right. Thank you for arranging this meal for us...and for everything," he added, picking up a knife and fork. Aimlessly, he looked around for a pair of chopsticks instead and he didn't have to utter a word when Seto placed a pair of them next to Yami's plate. "I recommend using the western utensils, but you do what you like."

A light blush of embarrassment crept across Yami's face, but he nodded in agreement anyway. As they ate, Seto watched Yami's expressions and movements acutely. He could tell the flavoring of the meal was to Yami's liking, but he could also tell that a few ingredients and condiments were missing from what Yami was used to eating. But at least, he was enjoying the meal. "Atem," Seto spoke suddenly, gaining the instant attention of his partner. "Yes, what is it, g_oozi_?" Yami replied, covering his mouth from the use of his native tongue in casual conversation to one who wouldn't understand. Seto lifted a brow, "What did you just call me? Garoozis?" he questioned, the image of one of that mutt's previously owned cards popping into his mind. "Ah no, Seto. Actually... I never imagined that I'd ever use such a phrase at all in my life."

"What does it mean"

"What you are to me as of today."

"Oh really..."

"Yes. And before you answer me with a witty comment-"

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess..."

"Why didn't you do that first?"

"Maybe I wanted to just hear the meaning directly from your annoying mouth."

"Haha..." Yami couldn't help but chuckle at that. He had used that similar wording towards Seto many times. He wasn't surprised that it was used against him now. " 'My husband' is what it means. Now, what is it that you called me by my rightful name for?"

Finishing his dinner, Seto wiped his mouth with a napkin, not taking his eyes off Yami. "Not until you come here first." Yami gave an odd expression at Seto's sudden "playful" attitude, but obliged his request anyway. Sitting in his husband's lap, Yami crossed his legs as well as his arms in that signature way he did, and listened. Seto gazed at Yami for a moment before sliding an arm across his back; his fingers toying with the soft fabric. "As you know, you, and the others that attended the wedding are the ones that know about it."

"? Yes, and?"

"None of this has been relayed to the public yet, if at all. I will leave that choice upto you. Also, I have decided to wait until you are ready to go dating in restaurants that I would like to goto where gossipers, fans, tv reporters and ordinary people alike can plainly see us. Maybe after having this dinner tonight, you'll think twice about where you'd want to eat. With me," Seto offered, taking Yami's ringed hand in his and bringing it to his lips. For the first time that day and in weeks, Yami was speechless with absolutely no thought of a response in his mind. His warm eyes fleeted between Seto's steady gaze and his mouth opened. But no sound emerged.

"Nothing to say?"

"...!... I.. Seto, I..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just that good."

"Thank you, Seto!" Yami exhaled, throwing his arms around Seto's neck happily, "Thank you. All of that was truly thoughtful of you. You must have had this planned for weeks!" he exclaimed, pulling back to meet eyes with him. "Correction: months," Seto smirked, raising a finger, "Still want to leave me? I can guarantee we'll have at least a hundred more arguments if you stay."

"Hahaha... Seto, I could get into a thousand and one arguments with you, it still wouldn't change how I feel about you."

"Hmm... Funny. It didn't seem that way in March and especially not April..."

"Shhhh!" Yami shushed, touching a finger to Seto's mouth, "Those months are over with! I admit I was a bit unreasonable, but-"

"You were horrid. Just like a child," Seto stated emotionlessly, moving Yami's finger away just to say those words and then returning it to being atop his lips again. A rich sound rose from Yami as he laughed. No matter how upset he got at Seto, he would always continue to love him. Smoothly, he leaned down and replaced his finger with the brush of his lips against Seto's. The taller male expected the kiss and cupped Yami's face in his hands, deepening the savory embrace. Tongues played, breathy sounds whispered, hearts bonded. Slowly, Seto undressed Yami, taking in the sight of him with the extravagant display of the illuminated metropolis as his backdrop. Only the leather collar and glistening ankh necklace adorned Yami's slender form. No words were exchanged as Seto scooped Yami into his arms and pressed him back first against the windows. The faint wisps of expectancy that Yami breathed were Seto's guide to what sensation he craved the most about his skin. " _Habiibi_..." Yami cooed softly, drifting between reality and his own world where only he and Seto existed, "_Goozi_..."

"Where do you want this, Atem," Seto questioned airily against Yami's navel, "Where do you want me to take you... The windows, the tables, the bed, the carpet..."

"The bed... Please..."

"Hnn" Seto glanced up at his desire wearing an almost obscure expression. Through his glossed half-lidded eyes, Yami saw this and chuckled lightly. "Your 'window fetish' will have to wait."

"Hmph"

"And in addition to that, I can't chain you to them."

Seto's eyes flickered with a hint of surprise before intrigue took its place. "What makes you think I'll let you?"

"Because..." Yami began, placing his hands atop Seto's shoulders while he rubbed the inside of his thigh with his foot. A low sound rippled in Seto's throat. He wanted Yami. Now. Laughing, Yami slithered behind Seto with the fluidity of water and the swiftness of a feline. The next thing Seto knew, something leathery slipped around his neck and fastened snugly into place. The jingle of a chain echoed behind him and before he could turn to face Yami, he felt a tug at his neck. Nude without his trademark collar around his neck,nor the ankh necklace, Yami smirked dauntingly and coiled the small chain around his arm. "Where did that come from?" Seto demanded, his tone not doing a good job of hiding his excitement. Yami chuckled and wagged a finger at him. "Like I was saying. I am the one who has you ensnared after all," His crimson-violet orbs glinted as the relaxation in Seto's eyes proved he remembered the first time Yami had said such a thing to him. And it would seem that Yami was right.

"You are my eternal rival, Atem. I've only lost against you in everything... No one else has that right but you... And only you have used it..."

"It wasn't like it was a free prize, Seto. You've always fought against me with honor and determination...and love," Yami spoke the last word quietly, knowing how Seto felt towards speaking things that could be better shown as actions. Standing to his feet, Seto led two fingers beneath Yami's chin, causing amaranth to meet lapis lazuli. "Only for you. No one else deserves me to look at them this way..." Seto trailed off. Yami's irises softened from his words. This was about as close to hearing 'I love you' that he would probably get. Gently, Seto leaned down and placed a light kiss atop Yami's forehead. With the same tactility, he trailed his lips to Yami's ear and bit it slightly. "... ..." he whispered, his cryptic words only able to be understood by Yami. And he understood it well, nodding slowly in silent agreement. When Seto pulled away, the two of them eyed the other in solace. Neither of them bothered to exchange dialog, mental nor verbal, as Seto lifted Yami into his arms and carried him over the threshold to their honeymoon bedroom. The powerful and coded words that Seto spoke still resonated in Yami's ears until the door closed behind them.

"_I lose."_

**THE EEEEND!**

Egyptian- Arabic:

_Bikam da Fondoq_- How much is this hotel?

_Bi kam el odda bil laila_- How much is this room per night?

_Da ghali awi_- It's too expensive

_Ana mifallis_- I'm broke

_Habiibi- _My sweetheart

_Goozi- _My Husband

_Atem_ (variant of _Atum_)- Completion

Random Japanese-

なんじゃこりゃ- WHAT THE-

Secret Messages-

February

Yami: "What am I to you"

Seto: "You are mine"

March

Yami was ready to marry

Seto: "I'm not ready for marriage now"

Yami: "Why"

Seto: "Yami, it isn't June yet"

Yami: "Huh?"

April

Yami: "Do you love me?"

When Seto pins Yami against the wall before he proposes

Yami: "Seto, what am I to you"

Seto: "Shut up. I'm proposing, aren't I?"

Throughout this story, I've given nods to other media and as well as different individuals.

The question of Yami asking Seto why he only calls him Atem when they're having sex in chapter 2 is a reversed question from the doujinshi "Honey" where Seto asks Yami why he only calls him by his first name when they're "doing it"

The scene where Yami is eating cereal and drinking milk was inspired by myself for doing that. I told this to a friend of mine (LORD OF KI!) and asked if he'd ever do it and his response was no because he had the need to make sense lol Pretty much what Kaiba said lol

The eyebrow quirks and Seto closing the door with his foot was inspired from many different fics mah grrl Mikage has written! ( love that door-foot-close with Jack!)

The mention of Seto drinking at 14 with Ishizu being with him and her almost spending the night, as well as her not very good witty jokes and puns was inspired from mah grrl Lemmie (of whom this friggin story is for lol) from her fics. (Metamorphosis of the Mariposa, son!)

The flashback scene where Yami is trying to leave Seto when they're about to go at it is a nod to the doujinshi "Be There" where Yami is doing his best while riding Seto, but because he's the only one sweating and Seto isn't, he starts to get up to leave. Seto asks "What's wrong/the matter?" as Yami starts to pull away.

The ending statement of "I lose" is a nod to the doujinshi "Risky" where Seto says to Yami, after Yami admits his feelings for Seto in bed, "You've read my hand. I can never beat you. I lose...!"

^^; So there you have it.

-Mel


End file.
